Muggelmagie
by heavenfly
Summary: So und nun isses soweit! Das Ende ist da! Hat Spaß gemacht und ich trenne mich nur ungern! *tränentrochnen*
1. I

Hey ich bins mal wieder! Da kann ich die Chance gleich mal nutzen um mich bei den lieben Reviewern für Bruderstreit zu bedanken. Danke, danke, danke *knuddeleinmaldierunderum*  
  
Na ja jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass wenigstens einige hier auch vorbei kommen!!!!  
  
Okay zur Story:  
  
Ich hätt ja gern Harry x Drac geschrieben ... und Teile sind auch da unten drin, aber meine Originalcharas sind leider trotzdem die Hauptcharas. Sorry. (Aber die süßen Bishies von J.K. kommen trotzdem nich zu kurz!!! Versprochen.)  
  
Deswegen is das hier trotzdem und eindeutig Slash und jeder der das nich mag sollte sofort wieder umdrehen. In den ersten Piteln kommt allerdings nich viel mehr als n bisschen küssen und kuscheln vor.  
  
So also lest einfach. Und sagt mir hinterher auch, wie ihrs findet, ja!!!  
  
Ach ja und nix hiervon gehört mir außer Dain und Kay. (Meinemeinemeine) Allerdings wird ich mir Drac und Harry noch öfters ausborgen. *froi*  
  
Muggelmagie  
  
I.  
  
Es war zwei Wochen nach dem Beginn des 7. Schuljahres und ganz Hogwarts befand sich in der großen Halle beim Abendessen. Ron und Hermine ließen sich gerade mal wieder über Snape und dessen letzte Zaubertrankstunde aus und waren total mit sich beschäftigt. Harry ignorierte erfolgreich, dass er von seinen beiden Freunden übersehen wurde und ließ seine Blicke scheinbar gelangweilt durch die Halle schweifen.  
  
Außer Dumbledore, der gerade in London bei einer Sitzung des Ministeriums weilte, waren alle anwesend und ließen es sich schmecken. Alles in allem ein Abend wie jeder andere.  
  
Doch lange sollte die abendliche Ruhe und Sorglosigkeit nicht mehr währen.  
  
Harry war gerade beim Nachtisch, als die schwere Tür zur großen Halle durch die Wucht eines Fluches aufgestoßen wurde. Nur Sekunden später rannte ein junger Mann mit langen braunen Haaren, die ihm wirr um den Kopf hingen, durch die Tür und auf das Podium der Lehrer zu. Doch er beachtete die Anwesenden überhaupt nicht, während er sich gehetzt umblickte.  
  
"Verdammt! Verdammt! Sackgasse." Fluchte er keuchend und blieb mitten zwischen den Tischen von Ravenclaw und Slytherin stehen. (Ich hab extra nachgelesen....aber nach dem Buch müsste G ganz außen sein und S in der Mitte. Wenns nich stimmt, auch egal, beschwert euch bei J.K.) Gehetzt blickte er sich erneut um und sein Blick ging durch die erstarrten Schüler hindurch, als wären sie Luft.  
  
"Das ... das ist ein Muggel!" stellte Hermine verblüfft fest, die nun ebenfalls wie einige andere aufgestanden war um besser zu sehen. Harry sog erstaunt die Luft ein und blickte sich den Fremden genauer an. Jetzt erinnerte er sich an den Fluch, der über Hogwarts lag und das Schloss für jedes nichtmagische Geschöpf wie eine Ruine wirken ließ. Doch wie war der Muggel hier hergekommen? Und warum?  
  
Das schienen sich alle zu fragen, und ein leises Raunen begann, was der Junge allerdings nicht hörte und was auch gleich darauf erschrocken abbrach, denn jetzt traten die Verfolger in die Halle.  
  
Todesser!  
  
Zwei vermummte Gestalten mit erhobenem Zauberstab schritten langsam durch die Tür, als wären sie sich ihrer Beute sehr sicher - immerhin war es ja auch nur ein Muggel.  
  
Dieser stolperte noch ein paar Schritte rückwärts und ließ die Augen nicht von seinen Verfolgern, während er sich weiterhin verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg umsah.  
  
Doch die Todesser waren stehen geblieben und blickten sich um, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Jungen sahen sie sehr wohl die Anwesenden.  
  
"Soso. Da haben wir ja einen schönen Fang gemacht. Ganz Hogwarts auf einem Fleck versammelt. Wie praktisch." zischte der rechte erfreut und wandte sich mit einem Zauberstab zu den Schülern.  
  
"Was ... hier ist noch jemand ... aber..." stotterte der braunhaarige Junge verwirrt und spätestens jetzt war allen klar, dass er kein Zauberer war. Die Todesser feixten und der rechte meinte zu dem Flüchtling: "Du hast Glück. Das Mahl, zu dem du uns hier geführt hast, ist weit mächtiger als du. Du wirst noch ein paar Sekunden länger leben, solange wir uns mit denen da beschäftigen." Man konnte sein Grinsen trotz der Maske fast sehen und mit einer Bewegung des Zauberstabes wollte er schon seinen ersten Fluch sprechen, als sich die Ereignisse überstürzten.  
  
Die Lehrer waren endlich soweit herangekommen, dass sie die Schüler verteidigen konnten, ohne diese zu gefährden und wollten gerade einen Gegenfluch sprechen, als sich der fremde Junge mit einem Schrei auf den rechten Todesser stürzte und ihn zu Boden warf. Dieser war so überrascht, dass sein Fluch als kleines grünes Flimmern am Ende seines Stabes verblasste. Nur eine Sekunde später stand der Junge jedoch schon über ihm und trat ihm mit aller Gewalt auf die Hand, so das dessen Knochen und der Zauberstab laut hörbar brachen. Mit einem erstickten Wimmern umklammerte der Feind seine Rechte, doch der fremde Junge wandte sich schon dem anderen Todesser zu.  
  
Harry hörte McGonagell verzweifelt flüstern: "Er steht im Weg, ich kann den Todesser nicht anvisieren ohne ihn zu treffen. Und er weiß nicht wo wir sind und dass wir uns wehren können. Verdammt, wir müssen den Täuschungsfluch aufheben, sonst hat der Junge keine Chance."  
  
Doch Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und grübelte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung, während er meinte: "Das kann nur Dumbledore. Wir müssen was anderes machen."  
  
Der Todesser stand noch immer im Schutz des Jungen, denn er wusste, dass weder Schüler noch Lehrer ihn angreifen würden, solange der Muggel in Gefahr war. Er musste jetzt nur schnell handeln, den Jungen ausschalten und gleich darauf die Lehrer angreifen, sonst hatte er keine Chance hier lebend wieder raus zu kommen. Es war Wahnsinn von DeVris gewesen, den Jungen nach Hogwarts zu verfolgen, wo die Elite der Zaubererwelt auf sie wartete und da stand sie nun auch direkt vor ihm ... verflucht.  
  
Doch wenn er schnell war..... Der Junge war kein Problem.  
  
Also schwang der Todesser seinen Stab und rief "Crucio!" Erwartungsgemäß fiel der Muggel unter Schmerzen zu Boden und der Feind wandte sich mit einem weiteren Spruch auf den Lippen den Zauberern zu. Doch weder er noch die Lehrer oder Schüler kamen zu einem Fluch, denn wieder war der Junge schneller.  
  
"Zieh den Kopf ein, Höllenfuzi!" war alles, was er keuchend hervorbrachte, bevor er einen braunen Gegenstand auf den verhüllten Mann warf. Alle waren geschockt über diesen Mut und diese Dummheit, so dass noch immer niemand reagierte, außer dem Todesser, der abfällig "Daneben" meinte, als das Geschoss weit an ihm vorbeiflog.  
  
"Denkst auch nur du." flüsterte der Junge erschöpft und fiel endgültig zu Boden, während der Boomerang zurück schwirrte und den Zauberstab des Todessers zerbrach. Verblüfft blickte dieser auf seine nutzlose Waffe und die Lehrer handelten jetzt endlich und deckten den Feind mit Flüchen ein, bis dieser ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.  
  
Stille legte sich über die Halle, nur unterbrochen von dem schmerzhaften Wimmern des anderen Todessers. Dann fragte der fremde Junge schwach: "Alles Ok, wer auch immer da ist?"  
  
Erneut kam eine Gestalt durch die offene Eingangstür, doch es war kein weiterer Todesser, sondern Albus Dumbledore. Er schritt den Gang entlang und drängte sich durch die Umstehenden, bis er sich neben den fremden Jungen kniete. Mit seinem Zauberstab fuhr er einmal über das Gesicht des Verletzten und plötzlich blinzelte dieser verblüfft, als er all die vielen Menschen um sich sah.  
  
"Oh!" war das einzige was ihm dazu einfiel.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte sanft und sagte dann beruhigend: "Dank deines heldenhaften Einsatzes ist niemand verletzt. Aber du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen. Keine Sorge wir kümmern uns um dich!" Damit berührte der Schulleiter den Jungen erneut und dieser fiel erschöpft in Ohnmacht.  
  
---------- Hihi!!!! Ich konnts nich lassen und hab heut mal wieder meine Gedanken wandern lassen, obwohl ich doch krank im Bett lag und nicht schlafen konnte, aber sollte. Tja und da ist mir das da oben eingefallen. Zugegeben, die Lehrer sind etwas ... etwas???? SEEEEHR reaktionslahm und würde unser lieber Duo-verschnitt (*G* lange braune wuschelige Haare, da fällt mir sofort der kleine Bishi ein *rotwerd*) sie nicht alle retten, hätten die Damen und Herren ein ziemliches Problem. Aber egal... mein kleiner Dain musste doch heldenhaft rüberkommen.  
  
Stellt euch das mal vor. Da liegt man verletzt in ner riesigen leeren Halle und fragt, ob alle die da noch sind okay sind. Also ich käm mir da blöd vor!!!!!!!! *eg*  
  
Oh, und Dumbledore war grad fertig und ist durch Zufall jetzt schon wieder in Hogwarts.  
  
Na egal. Was haltet ihr davon? Wollt ihr mehr???? Dann reviewt mal schön!!!!!  
  
Ciaoi eure Fly 


	2. II

Hey! Endlich bin ich mal wieder da. Wenn FF bei mir gestern nich gesponnen hätte, wär das hier schon längst da, aber sooooo......  
  
Gut und ich bedank mich natürlich noch bei meinen Reviewern. Ich hoff ihr lest weiter und euch gefällt das, was ich hier fabriziere.  
  
@Natascha Hm das Dain Dain heißt kriegst du jetzt gleich mit und er erinnert mich an Duo aus Gundam Wing. Das is n Manga und absolut genial und Duo rennt auch mit langen braunen Haaren und nem Zopf rum... Das Dain genauso aussieht ist mir aber irgendwie erst aufgefallen, als ich schon ein Stück geschrieben hatte und ich finde, es passt zu ihm.... *g* Ach und Bishi is ne Abkürzung für Bishounen, was schöner Junge heißt, wenn mein mickriges japanisch mich nich ganz im Stich lässt. Tja, die doofen Todesser passen mir gut in den Kram und du hast Recht...Dumbledore kommt immer, wenn der Held alles erledigt hat und räumt dann die Scherben auf....  
  
@Ginny Tja, der Boomerang ist halt speziell "aufgemotzt", so dass die Kanten schärfer sind und mit genug Schwung auch Holz zerbrechen können - nehm ich mal an. Und Rons Zauberstab ließ sich im 2. ja auch anknacksen.... Also nehmen wir einfach mal an, Dain kann das!!! Basta!!! *lol*  
  
So und jetzt genug. Lest schön  
  
Muggelmagie  
  
II.  
  
Kaum war der Muggel bewusstlos, ging ein riesiges Gemurmel und Getuschel los und jeder wollte wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Harry pirschte sich langsam nach vorn und stellte sich hinter einen blonden Slytherin.  
  
"Kennst du die beiden, Draco?" fragte er leise, so dass es die Umstehenden nicht hören konnten.  
  
Der andere Junge blickte sich nicht um, um niemanden auf sie aufmerksam zu machen und meinte genauso leise: "Nein. Ich hab die zwei noch nie gesehen. Sie müssen auch zum inneren Kreis gehören, sonst wären sie nicht durch das Schutzschild von Hogwarts gekommen. Wenn ich mir allerdings überlege, wie leicht ein Muggel die zwei ausschalten konnte....."  
  
"Sprich nicht so abfällig über ihn. Er war sehr mutig und wenn er nicht so schnell reagiert hätte, wären bestimmt einige Schüler verletzt worden - auch Slytherin.", verteidigte Harry den langhaarigen Fremden, der soeben von Madam Pomfrey auf einer Trage in den Krankenflügel getragen wurde.  
  
"Aber er ist nur ein Muggel!!" und der blonde junge Mann sprach das Wort genauso abfällig aus wie beim ersten Mal. "Das war kein Mut, das war eine riesengroße Dummheit. Der Junge hatte nur Glück, das ist alles. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte mich so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit gebracht, und nicht auch noch Leute verteidigt, die ich gar nicht sehen kann." Abfällig schüttelte Draco den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen eine Mauer. Die beiden Schüler hatten die große Halle verlassen um sich ungestört unterhalten zu können.  
  
Harry grinste über den letzten Satz von seinem Begleiter und umarmte diesen dann zärtlich. "Du bist und bleibst eben ein Malfoy, Draco. Da kann selbst ich nichts dran ändern."  
  
Auch Draco lächelte leicht und meinte: "Jaa. Da hast du wohl recht. Aber ich könnte wetten, du hättest das gleiche gemacht, wie der Fremde, selbst wenn du auch ein Muggel wärst. Du hättest dich auch so leichtsinnig in Gefahr gebracht, nur weil du andere beschützen willst."  
  
"Stimmt." Und um Draco zu besänftigen, küsste der Junge der lebt seinen Geliebten zärtlich.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Als Dain erwachte, war es dunkel um ihn. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um. Er hatte weniger Schmerzen, als er erwartet hatte. Der Lichtblitz aus diesem Holzstab war heftig gewesen. Doch seltsamer weise spürte er jetzt nur noch ein leichtes Kribbeln überall am Körper. Es musste Nacht sein, denn alles war still und die vorhänge waren vor die Fenster gezogen. Dain befand sich eindeutig in einem Krankenzimmer, denn alles wirkte steril und sauber. Und er spürte einfach, dass er hier sicher war. Langsam wurde das Kribbeln heftiger und der junge Mann legte sich vorsichtshalber wieder in die Kissen zurück. Er fragte sich, wo er hier war.  
  
Zuerst dieser Gefangene, der ihn hier zu dieser Ruine geschickt hatte, um Hilfe zu suchen, dann diese zwei seltsamen Kerle mit den Masken, die ihn bis hier her verfolgt hatten, ohne dass er ihnen was getan hatte. Dain überlegte angestrengt, was das für seltsame Waffen sein könnten, mit denen die zwei diese grünen Lichtblitze abgefeuert hatten. Wer benutzte eigentlich Waffen aus Holz? Einmal anfackeln und weg waren die! In Gedanken schüttelte Dain den Kopf und lies das Geschehen weiter vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Das Schloss. Oder eher die Ruine. Der Mann hatte gesagt, hier wäre jemand, der ihm helfen könne. Doch wer sollte schon in so einem Trümmerhaufen wohnen? Die zwei Verfolger hatten ihm keine Wahl gelassen, als dort hinein zu flüchten. Alles war leer, verlassen und schmutzig gewesen. Auch der riesige Saal, in dem er letztlich gelandet war. Und dann hatte der eine Kerl behauptet, dort wären noch andere Menschen. Und so wie er sich umgesehen hatte, schienen sie sich nicht zu verstecken, sondern offen da herum stehen. Dain wollte ihm nicht glauben, aber warum sollte jemand leere Luft angreifen wollen? Und genau das wollte der erste machen, bevor Dain ihn angesprungen hatte. Er verstand ihre Waffen nicht und er hatte diese Männer aus dem Nichts auftauchen sehen. Vielleicht sahen sie dann auch mehr als er, und vielleicht war da wirklich etwas - jemand. Dain hatte nicht lange überlegt und sich die Schwäche der Holzwaffen zunutze gemacht. Und es hatte funktioniert. Immerhin hatte er die Feinde dort hingelockt, also war er auch dafür verantwortlich, diese anderen zu schützen. Und dann war dieser alte Mann gewesen, der plötzlich neben ihm gekniet hatte. Irgendwas musste er mit seiner Wahrnehmung gemacht haben, denn plötzlich war die Halle erfüllt mit Stimmen und Dain konnte sie alle sehen. Die Halle war nicht mehr verdreckt vom Staub der letzten 300 Jahre, sondern warm, erleuchtet und wunderschön. Und dann all diese Menschen. Dain konnte sich noch immer nicht erklären, wie er das alles nicht hatte sehen können. Das war wie Zauberei! Doch je mehr Dain über das ganze nachdachte, desto verwirrter wurde er. Er hatte auf so gut wie keine seiner Fragen eine Antwort, also konnte er es auch gleich bleiben lassen. Diese Wesen die hier waren würden ihm das ganze hoffentlich erklären. Dain spürte, dass er wieder schläfrig wurde und da er keine unmittelbare Bedrohung spürte, kuschelte er sich wieder in die weichen Kissen und schloss die Augen. Antworten würde er auf jeden Fall bekommen!  
  
Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief, galt Kay und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge.  
  
--------------  
  
Als Dain das nächste Mal erwachte, war es taghell und er war nicht mehr allein. Eine seltsam gekleidete Frau machte sich an seinen Verbänden zu schaffen und dieser alte Mann und einige weitere standen um sein Bett herum.  
  
"Schön, dass du aufgewacht bist. Ich hoffe du fühlst dich einigermaßen wohl.", lächelte ihn der Weißhaarige gütig an und Dain hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann nie böse schauen konnte. Gestern - oder wie lange hatte er eigentlich geschlafen? - hatte er ihn auch so angesehen.  
  
Unsicher blickte er sich um und meinte dann vorsichtig: "Ja, mir geht es sehr gut... ich ... wie lange bin ich schon hier?"  
  
Nun antwortete die Krankenschwester, ohne von ihrer Arbeit an seinem Bein aufzusehen: "Du bist seit drei Tagen hier. Du warst schlimmer verletzt, als es anfangs aussah. Das war nicht der einzige Cruciatus-Fluch, der dich getroffen hat, nicht wahr?"  
  
Nun schaute sie ihn doch an, aber er konnte nur verwirrt zurück starren. "Cruci-was?"  
  
"Also weißt du wirklich nichts. Hm, das hätte ich nicht gedacht, wo du die beiden Todesser doch so effektiv außer Gefecht gesetzt hast." wieder lächelte der Weißhaarige und Dain fühlte sich immer unwissender.  
  
"Wäre es zuviel verlangt, wenn Sie mir mal erklären, wo ich hier eigentlich bin, und wer Sie sind und diese komischen.... Todesser?" hoffend und noch immer unsicher blickte Dain in die Runde und sein Blick blieb wieder an dem alten Mann hängen. Dieser nickte und besorgte sich einen Stuhl.  
  
Auch die anderen Personen hatten sich Sitzgelegenheiten gesucht und die Krankenschwester war verschwunden.  
  
"Das könnte eine längere Geschichte werden. Und du scheinst nicht gewillt zu sein, deine zu erzählen, ohne deine Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen. Das ist auch richtig so. Nur kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass du dich später an das erinnern wirst, was ich dir jetzt erzähle."  
  
Ungläubig blickte Dain ihn an. "Soll das heißen, Sie können meine Gedanken manipulieren?"  
  
"Ja und nein. Wir können dir deine Erinnerungen an das alles hier nehmen. Aber ich muss dir unsere Geschichte erzählen, weil sie dir helfen wird alles zu verstehen, was du erlebt hast und weil du uns dann leichter erklären kannst, warum du hier bist, noch dazu verfolgt von unseren Feinden. Einige von uns heißen es jedoch nicht gut, dass du von uns erfährst, denn bis jetzt habe wir uns sehr erfolgreich vor... Wesen wie dir verborgen. Deshalb könnten einige darauf bestehen, dir deine Erinnerungen hinterher zu nehmen. Ich möchte, dass du das von vornherein weißt, denn ich möchte dir gegenüber fair sein."  
  
"OK. Ich versteh nur die Hälfte von dem, was Sie mir da gerade gesagt haben. Erzählen Sie mir einfach, wer Sie sind.... dann verstehe ich hoffentlich mehr." resignierte Dain und lehnte sich angespannt in die Kissen.  
  
"Das ist wohl das beste. Also wir sind Zauberer. Nein, hör mir erst zu, bevor du protestierst. Du hast gesehen, das deine Feinde solche Stäbe " damit zog er seinen eigenen Stab hervor "benutzten um damit Flüche - die Lichtblitze - zu schleudern. Auch wir benutzen diese Magie. Auch konntest du in der großen Halle die Schüler und Lehrer nicht sehen. Das war ebenfalls Magie."  
  
"Ja, diese vermummten Kerle sind auch einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht." bestätigte Dain, dass er verstanden hatte, wovon der andere sprach - und er akzeptierte es zu seiner eigenen Überraschung auch ohne weiteres. Wahrscheinlich ergaben die letzten Tage unter diesem Blickwinkel zu offensichtlich einen Sinn, um alles zu leugnen.  
  
"Das nennt man apparieren - sich durch Magie zu anderen Orten transportieren. Um deine Fragen von vorhin zu beantworten. Dass hier ist die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei - Hogwarts. Ich bin der Leiter dieser Schule. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Die anderen Anwesenden sind Lehrer, die hier unterrichten. Unsere Schüler hast du ja zum Teil vor drei Tagen schon gesehen....."  
  
Und damit erzählte Dumbledore Dain alles über Hogwarts, die Welt der Zauberei, Voldemort, der ihr Feind war und auch über die Todesser, die dem dunklen Lord folgten. Er erzählte Dain die gesamte Geschichte von Harry Potter und dem ersten Sieg über Voldemort, ließ aber auch dessen Auferstehung nicht aus. Irgendwann, Stunden später, in denen Dain dem nicht müde werdenden Mann fasziniert gelauscht hatte, kehrte endlich Stille ein. Die anderen Lehrer hatten sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt und saßen noch immer um Dains Bett, so dass sich dieser unweigerlich fragte, wie viel Geduld diese Leute eigentlich hatten.  
  
"Wow." war das einzige, was Dain herausbrachte und dann schloss er erst einmal die Augen um sich zu sammeln.  
  
"Wissen Sie, was Sie mir da gerade erzählt haben, ist fast so, als hätten Sie mir wissenschaftlich bewiesen, dass es den Weihnachtsmann doch gibt und er und der Osterhase ein und die selbe Person sind. Das ist verrückt. Und das verrückteste ist, dass ich Ihnen das alles ohne weiteres glaube. Oh Mann." Verwirrt schlug Dain die Hände ins Gesicht und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er sie offen trug und um sich abzulenken, begann er geistesabwesend, sich einen Zopf zu flechten.  
  
Die ganze Zeit sprach keiner ein Wort, so als wollten sie ihm Zeit geben, das Gehörte zu verdauen.  
  
"Okay. Und was erwarten Sie jetzt genau von mir?" ergriff Dain dann wieder das Wort.  
  
"Nun eigentlich hatten wir gehofft, dass du uns jetzt erzählst, was dich hier her geführt hat und wieso du verfolgt wurdest." Das war das erste Mal, dass die streng aussehende Frau zu seiner Rechten sprach und Dain konnte nur zustimmend nicken.  
  
"Ja, das sollte ich wirklich. Ich...", doch weiter kam der junge Mann nicht, weil plötzlich die Tür am anderen Ende des Zimmers aufgestoßen wurde und zwei hochgewachsene junge Männer eilig hereinplatzten. Als sie die Versammlung sahen stoppten sie abrupt und sahen sehr verlegen aus. Doch die seltsam aussehende Krankenschwester rettete sie alle aus der peinlichen Situation, indem sie sofort zu den beiden Schülern eilte und sich den offensichtlich gebrochenen Arm des Blonden ansah.  
  
Moment mal.... blond.... sturmgraue Augen...?  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Verwirrt blickten alle den Verletzten im Bett an, der sich nun aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
Die beiden jungen Männer hatten ihre Erklärungen bezüglich des Armes (Quidditchtrainig und Harry und Draco waren beim Fangen des Schnatz zusammengeprallt und beinah abgestürzt) unterbrochen und kamen nun neugierig näher zu Dain und den Lehrern.  
  
"Sie kennen Mr. Malfoy?" Das war jetzt dieser düstere, hackennasige Typ, der ebenfalls noch nichts gesagt hatte.  
  
"Nun... nein. Ihn habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich ..." forschend sah Dain in Dracos Gesicht, welcher sich allmählich unbehaglich fühlte. Doch er sagte nichts, denn er spürte, dass das hier zu wichtig war, um es durch einen abfälligen Spruch zu vernichten.  
  
Der Patient blickte unsicher in die Runde und sagte dann entschlossen an Draco gewandt: "Bevor ich hier her kam, haben ich und mein Bruder einen Mann getroffen, der dir sehr ähnlich sah. Er hatte genau die gleichen Augen und lange, blonde Haare. Er schickte mich hier her, damit ich seinen Sohn Draco suchen könne. Bist du das?"  
  
"Du hast meinen Vater gesehen? Wo? Ich..." damit klärte sich diese Frage, doch der schwarzhaarige Junge neben ihm stoppte die Aufregung des kleineren indem er ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schultern legte. Am Rande nahm Dain wahr, wie der düstere Lehrer verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch zog über diese Vertrautheit.  
  
"Das war Lucius Malfoy. Dracos Vater. Du hast ihn gesehen?" wandte sich der bebrillte an Dain.  
  
Der junge Mann nickte. "Ja. Kay und ich entdeckten ihn in einer großen Villa. Er wurde im Keller gefangen gehalten und wir versuchten ihn zu befreien. Na ja", verlegen grinste er, "ich wollte ihn befreien und Kay musste wohl oder übel mit. Allerdings hatten wir noch nicht mal die Tür auf, als diese vermummten Typen" er überlegte kurz "diese Todesser auftauchten und uns angriffen. Kay lenkte sie ab, doch es kamen immer mehr und der Gefangene konnte mir nur noch sagen, dass ich in einem Schloss nahe Hogsmead seinen Sohn Draco suchen und ihm sagen solle, wo er sei. Dann bin ich auch geflohen. Ich konnte Kay noch sagen, was ich von Lucius erfahren hatte, doch dann wurden wir wieder getrennt und ich bin alleine geflohen. Es war ziemlich schwierig dieses Hogsmead zu finden und als ich dort ankam erwarteten mich schon diese Todesser wieder und sind mir auch bis hier her gefolgt. Tja das war's so ungefähr."  
  
Damit brach Dain ab und blickte in die Runde. Was er sah erstaunte ihn, denn die Blicke reichten von Bewunderung (Dumbledore und der schwarzhaarige Junge) über Unglauben (McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer) bis hin zu striktem Leugnen (Snape und Draco). Innerlich grinste Dain, denn er hatte aus den Erzählungen schon herausgehört, dass sich diese Zauberer den Muggeln, wie sie es nannten, wahrscheinlich zu Recht überlegen fühlten und jetzt eröffnete er ihnen, das ebensolcher einen Gefangenen der Todesser und damit ihres schlimmsten Feindes Voldemort beinahe allein befreit hatte.  
  
"Damit ist die Situation natürlich ganz anders. Also weißt du auch, wo sich Voldemort versteckt?" meldete sich der Schulleiter wieder zu Wort und Dain nickte.  
  
"Ja schon, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er lange dort bleibt, immerhin haben mein Bruder und ich ihn dort gefunden. Das Versteck ist also nicht mehr sicher und er hat sich wahrscheinlich schon längst ein anderes gesucht." vermutete der Verletzte.  
  
Aber Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ihr beide seid nur Muggel. Voldemort weiß", ein warnendes Zeichen von Dumbledore ließ den Zaubertranklehrer verhalten aufstöhnen, "na gut, Voldemort vermutet, dass ihr ihm nichts anhaben könnt. Er schätzt die Nichtmagier nicht sehr hoch ein (Snapie übrigens auch nich *g*) und wird wegen euch nicht gleich das Versteck wechseln. Selbst, dass seine Todesser, die dich verfolgten, nicht wiedergekommen sind, beweist für ihn nichts. Er wird annehmen, dass du zu anderen Muggeln unterwegs bist, und die können ihm nichts tun."  
  
"Also haben wir eine Chance, meinen Vater endlich dort rauszuholen!" begeisterte sich Draco und die Lehrer nickten bestätigend.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich von dem Stuhl, den er seit 2 Stunden besetzt hatte: "Ja, wir können deinen Vater retten. Aber das bedarf sorgfältiger Planung. Wir haben diesmal den Vorteil, dass wir wissen, wo Voldemort ist und wir dürfen diese Chance nicht vertun. Also werden wir das ganze langsam angehen. Mr. Malfoy, du lässt dir deinen Arm endlich untersuchen und du....", damit blickte er Dain verwirrt an und diesem fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er ja seinen Namen noch gar nicht genannt hatte.  
  
"Dain Walgher."  
  
"Du Dain wirst dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen. Ich denke, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter und du wollt euch noch ein bisschen unterhalten. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich dich morgen gern in meinem Büro sprechen." Damit verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter und auch die anderen Lehrer verschwanden aus dem Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey versorgte Dracos Wunde und verfrachtete ihn dann in das Bett neben Dain, damit er sich ausruhte, bis der Knochenheilungszauber fertig gewirkt hatte. Harry leistete den beiden Gesellschaft.  
  
----------------------- So! 2. Pitel is fertig. Ich merk schon, dass hier wird nich so lang, denn ich bin schon fast mitten in der Handlung und das jetzt schon. Sollte irgendwas an der Story nicht ganz stimmen, schieb ich das einfach mal auf die späte Uhrzeit (1:00 Uhr) aber der Schlaf will nich und so muss ich eben meinen PC traktieren. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story, auch wenn Harry und Draco nicht ganz die Hauptpersonen sind. Aber ich verspreche, irgendwann krieg ich auch endlich die Story hin, in der es nur um Dracs und Harrys Problemchen geht und keiner meiner eigenen Charas ihnen den Rang abläuft. Die Story spukt mir schon lang im Kopf rum und es ist nur ne Frage der Zeit.... Jetzt müsst ihr euch erst mal mit Dain abgeben. Und ich verspreche auch, dass ich Dain noch mit jemand zusammen bring. Harry und Drac sind zwar schon vergeben, aber wer aufmerksam gelesen hat (hat das wer??? *indierundeblickundhoff*) müsste wissen, wer Dains Lover ist.*lol*  
  
So das langt jetzt. Ich setz mich jetzt ans 3. Ciaoi! Und ratet mal, wen Dain ranlässt. (Das war jetzt der Wink mit dem Zaun, der Reviews bedeutete. *g*) Eure Fly 


	3. III

Hey!!!  
  
Ich bin's mal wieder. Ich war grad in der Gegend und dachte mir, da kann ich doch gleich mal das nächste Pitel da lassen. Bis jetzt is ja noch nich so viel passiert und außerdem ist es ja auch endlich Zeit, zu erklären, wieso Harry und Drac sich sooooo gut verstehen!!! *G*  
  
Also dann lest mal schön!  
  
Muggelmagie  
  
III.  
  
"Du bist dieser Harry Potter? Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich mir dich nach Dumbledores Erzählungen anders vorgestellt.", unterbrach Dain das peinlich werdende Schweigen.  
  
"So und wie?" meinte Harry genervt. Na toll noch ein potentieller Fan! Wie er das hasste!  
  
"Hmm, so zwei Meter groß, breit wie'n Schrank und demoliert wie'n Preisboxer." Dains Gesicht war ein einziges großes Grinsen und erst jetzt verstand Harry, dass dieser Junge ihn nicht wie das personifizierte Wunder behandeln würde. Erleichtert atmete er aus und fragte dann: "Was hat Dumbledore denn alles erzählt?"  
  
"Och, ne ganze Menge. Über die Zauberer an sich, eure Sicht von uns ... Muggeln, über dich und natürlich über Voldi." fasste der langhaarige Junge alles noch mal zusammen, was er in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte.  
  
"Voldi?" Harrys Augen hatten sich vor unterdrücktem Spott und Erstaunen geweitet. "So respektlos hab ja selbst ich ihn noch nicht bezeichnet. Die meisten haben selbst vor seinem Namen Angst."  
  
"Tja, ich bin halt nur ein Muggel und kann das Ganze mit etwas Abstand betrachten. Und ich hab ihn noch nicht getroffen. Wahrscheinlich sehe ich das dann anders." Dain war wieder ernst geworden. Er wusste, dass der Lord wirklich ein mächtiger Feind war. Scherze waren das letzte, was man mit ihm machen sollte.  
  
Also wandte sich der bezopfte Junge seinem Leidensgenosse zu. "Draco, du bist wohl nicht sehr gesprächig, was?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Lass nur. Draco ist ein Slytherin und noch dazu ein Malfoy. Wenn er sich herablässt mit einem Muggel", Harry betonte es extra übertrieben abwertend, was Dain auch an Snape und dessen Sicht über Muggel erinnerte, "zu sprechen, dann nur, wenn es ihm nutzt. So ist unser blonder Prinz nun mal."  
  
"Hm. Schon klar, aber sag mal. Du bist in Gryffindor und Draco in Slytherin und soweit ich Dumbledore verstanden hab, seid ihr beide schon ewig Feinde. Das sieht für mich momentan nicht so aus." Dain grinste, als sowohl Harry als auch Draco seeeehr rot wurden. Aha!!!! So war das!  
  
"Ähm. Das ist so, dass wir ...." stammelte der bebrillte Junge, doch er wurde von einem herrischen Draco unterbrochen.  
  
"Har....Potter untersteh dich, irgend etwas zu sagen!"  
  
Harry sah seinen Geliebten verstört an. Es war lange her, dass der Blonde ihn nicht bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte, und noch dazu so beleidigend. Er wollte den kleineren gerade anfahren, was das denn sollte, als ihn ein leises Kichern unterbrach. Es war Dain.  
  
"Ihr seid ein Paar! Ihr braucht das gar nicht zu leugnen. So was erkenne ich zwei Meilen gegen den Wind. Hey, und ihr braucht auch nicht gleich wieder rot zu werden. Ihr erinnert mich echt an meine Beziehung. Er ist genauso stur wie du, Draco. In der Schule weiß es keiner, oder?" Und als beide synchron den Kopf schüttelten und beginnen wollten auf ihn ein zu reden, grinste er wieder. "Keine Angst, ich sag's keinem. Aber ihr solltet auch vorsichtiger sein. Snape hat vorhin nicht schlecht gekuckt, als du Draco so einfach durch eine Berührung besänftigen konntest, Harry."  
  
Ertappt schaute der Gryffindor zu dem Blonden, doch bevor er einen Ehekrach riskierte, fragte Dain dass, was ihn am meisten interessierte: "Wie seid ihr eigentlich zusammen gekommen? Ihr wart doch zuerst Feinde, nicht?"  
  
Harry - der die Rolle des Sprechers für die beiden übernommen zu haben schien - nickte und begann dann zu erzählen. Er wusste, dass er diesem Jungen vertrauen konnte, und er hatte ihnen immerhin den entscheidenden Vorteil zur Befreiung von Lucius geliefert, also hatte er auch ein Recht zu erfahren, wieso er Draco half, dessen Vater zu retten - und das eine beinhaltete das andere.  
  
*****Flashback******  
  
Es war kurz nach Ostern des 6. Schuljahres gewesen. Es war eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder andere, doch Harry spürte, dass etwas anders war. Und zwar mit Malfoy. Er hatte keinen seiner Sprüche losgelassen, niemanden mit seinem Ego genervt und war überhaupt sehr still gewesen. Das allein hätte den Sucher noch lange nicht gestört, wenn nicht diese eine Begegnung im Gang gewesen wäre. Er hatte Malfoy wegen der Dunkelheit nicht gesehen und war voll in den Slytherin hineingerannt, doch dieser hatte nicht einmal aufgeblickt, sondern war einfach in Gedanken versunken und mit gesenktem Kopf weiter gelaufen. Was Harry jedoch viel mehr irritierte, war die plötzliche Nässe auf seiner Hand, und als er daran leckte, schmeckte er Salz. Tränen! Malfoy hatte geweint!  
  
Seit wann zeigte der stolze Slytherin-Prinz Gefühle?  
  
Das hatte Harry den ganzen Tag nicht losgelassen und ihm auch den Schlaf geraubt, bis er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und die Karte der Herumtreiber hervorholte. Leise schlich er sich in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum (es war 1:00 Uhr) und aktivierte die Karte. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, was er suchte, doch als er zwei Punkte mit dem Namen Malfoy am Rande des verbotenen Waldes entdeckte und dann noch ein grünes V mitten im Wald, fühlte er seine Sorgen bestätigt. War das Voldemort? Und was machte Lucius Malfoy hier?  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, holte sich Harry den Tarnumhang und schlich sich aus dem Schloss. Im nachhinein betrachtet wäre es klüger gewesen, Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen, doch in diesem Moment dachte der Schwarzhaarige gar nicht daran. Alles was er wollte, war herauszufinden, was dieser Malfoy nun schon wieder tat. Und warum er sich solche verdammten Sorgen um den Slytherin machte!  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry den Wald erreicht hatte und ein Blick auf die Karte zeigte ihm den Weg. Vorsichtig schlich sich Harry durch die Bäume und versteckte sich hinter einem besonders großen, als er die Malfoys entdeckte. Seine Narbe schmerzte heftig und nun wusste er, dass das hier wirklich Voldemort war. Harry bereute es schon, ganz allein aufgebrochen zu sein, doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Hilfe konnte er nun nicht mehr holen. Also beobachtete er, was auf der Lichtung vor ihm geschah.  
  
Offensichtlich wollte der Lord Draco zu einem Todesser machen und Lucius sollte die Zeremonie durchführen. Harry hätte erwartet, dass beide Malfoys stolz darüber wären, doch weder der ältere noch der jüngere zeigten solche Gefühle. Im Gegenteil, Draco sträubte sich verzweifelt gegen die fast segnenden Berührungen Voldemorts und Lucius zitterte vor unterdrückter Erregung. In seinen Augen glitzerte Wut, die Harry anfangs auf das Benehmen Dracos schob, bis Lucius sich offen an den Lord wandte, um für seinen Sohn zu bitten. Das war doch unmöglich. Beide wollten nicht, das Draco ein Todesser wurde? Selbst Lucius, die rechte Hand Voldemorts wollte das nicht? Er müsste doch vor Stolz platzen über diese Ehre.  
  
Verwundert beobachtete der Gryffindor weiter, wie Lucius offen seinen Zauberstab zückte und sich schützend vor Draco stellte. Er sagte etwas, was so klang wie: "Meinen Sohn verdirbst du nicht auch noch, so wie mich. Ihn bekommst du nicht."  
  
Voldemort lachte und fegte Lucius mit einem einzigen Wedeln seines Stabes hinweg. Harry hatte nicht einmal einen Fluch gehört. Dann wandte sich der Lord dem verzweifelten und sehr hilflos wirkenden Draco zu. Dieser wich vor ihm zurück in Richtung Harrys Baum, bis er gegen diesen stieß. Voldemorts Lachen wurde hämischer, denn er war sich seiner Beute sicher. Was sollte ihn auch davon abhalten, diesen Jungen zu sich zu holen?  
  
Harry konnte nicht mehr länger zusehen. Ohne zu zögern zog auch er seinen Zauberstab und sprang hinter dem Baum vor. Als sein Blick auf den zitternden Slytherin fiel, kam ihm der völlig zusammenhanglose Gedanke, dass er von ihm schon die ganze Zeit als Draco und nicht mehr als Malfoy dachte. Dann war er zwischen dem Blonden und seinem Erzfeind und schrie ohne zu Überlegen einen Fluch.  
  
Dieser traf auch, doch Harry hätte seine Heldentat unweigerlich mit dem Leben bezahlt, wäre Lucius ihm und seinem Sohn nicht zu Hilfe geeilt. Auch Draco sammelte sich und gemeinsam trieben sie Voldemort zurück. Als sie etwas Luft hatten, schrie Lucius den beiden Jungs zu, dass sie verschwinden sollten und gleich darauf musste er sich wieder voll auf den Lord konzentrieren. Harry wusste, dass das ihre einzige Chance war, zu entkommen und so schnappte er sich Dracos Hand und zog ihn mit sich.  
  
Sie tauchten gerade in das Dickicht der Bäume ein, als ein grüner Blitz aufleuchtete und Lucius schmerzerfüllter Schrei folgte. Draco wollte sich umwenden, doch Harry ließ das nicht zu. unerbittlich zog er ihn weiter. Ihre Flucht wurde von Voldemorts Stimme begleitet, die Draco dazu bewegen versuchte, umzukehren, wenn er seinen Vater am Leben erhalten wollte. Draco war fast daran, Harry mit seinem Zauberstab zu zwingen, umzukehren, als Lucius Stimme erschallte: "Draco, nimm keine Rücksicht auf mich. Rette dich! Ich bin nicht wichtig! Lauf!" An dieser Stelle war Harry soweit auch für Lucius einen - aussichtslosen - Rettungsversuch zu starten, doch jetzt siegte Dracos Überlebenswille und er zog nun Harry hinter sich her. Als sie den Wald verlassen hatten, verschwand auch die Stimme des Lords, dafür kamen die Lehrer von Hogwarts, allen voran Dumbledore in Schlafzeug, rosa Hasenhausschuhen, einer langen Schlafmütze und gezücktem Zauberstab auf sie zugerannt. Alle blickten grimmig, was bei dem Schulleiter etwas ... komisch wirkte und kümmerten sich dann um die beiden Jungen. Sie versprachen, Lucius zu retten, sobald das möglich war, doch bis jetzt wussten sie nie, wo sie den Lord hätten suchen sollen. Das Dracos Vater noch lebte war klar, denn er war für Voldemort viel zu wertvoll. Wenn er auch Draco nicht mit seinem Vater erpressen konnte, so konnte er vielleicht einige andere seiner Gegner anlocken, die den Malfoy befreien wollten - allein um an dessen Wissen über Voldemort heran zu kommen. Und Harry mischte sich ja bekanntlich auch immer ein, wenn es galt jemanden zu retten.  
  
Seit diesem Tag war das Kriegsbeil zwischen den beiden Schülern begraben und wenn sie es auch offiziell niemandem sagen konnten, verbrachten die beiden viel Zeit miteinander um Pläne zu schmieden, wie sie Voldemort stürzen und Lucius befreien konnten. Aus den Feinden waren fast unbemerkt Freunde geworden. Natürlich durfte das niemand wissen - zum Schutz und auch Dracos Ego ließ das nicht zu. Also trafen sie sich immer heimlich am See oder auf dem Astronomieturm - ihren beiden Lieblingsorten. Wahrscheinlich wäre es immer dabei geblieben, denn keiner von ihnen gab sich selbst oder dem anderen gegenüber zu, dass auch Gefühle da waren, die zwischen Freunden eigentlich nicht sein konnten.  
  
Doch eines Abends kam Harry wegen des Quidditchtrainigs mit seiner Mannschaft zu spät zum Treffpunkt am See und Draco war nirgendwo. Es war schon finster geworden und Wolken bedeckten den Mond zeitweise, so dass der bebrillte Junge seinen Freund nicht sofort fand. Und da bemerkte er, dass er sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Mehr, als für einen normalen Freund typisch war. Als sich der Mond kurzzeitig hervorschob, entdeckte Harry den Blonden dann doch, denn dessen Haarschopf leuchtete verräterisch. Eilig ging er zu dem Slytherin, welcher zusammengekauert im Gras saß und den Umhang fest um sich geschlungen hatte.  
  
"Draco?", fragte er sanft und setzte sich neben den kleineren.  
  
Dieser antwortete erst nach einer ganzen Weile und dann war es nur ein Flüstern: "Lass mich in Ruhe Potter."  
  
Aber Harry hatte die Traurigkeit in der Stimme des anderen gehört und bevor er noch richtig wusste, was er da eigentlich tat, rückte er näher an Draco heran, schlang seine Arme um den schmächtigen Körper und zog ihn zu sich. Der Gryffindor spürte das unterdrückte Zittern des Blonden und er ließ dessen schwachen Abwehrbewegungen nicht zu. Harry hatte in den letzten Wochen sehr wohl bemerkt, wie schwer es Draco viel, mit dem Wissen zu Leben, dass sein Vater in den Händen ihres Feindes wahr und er überhaupt nichts tun konnte, um das zu ändern. Doch bis jetzt hatte er sich immer sehr gut unter Kontrolle gehabt. Vielleicht war es heute die Einsamkeit gewesen, die seine Selbstbeherrschung vernichtet hatte.  
  
Sanft fuhr der Gryffindor über den Rücken des kleineren und flüsterte zärtlich: "Es ist okay. Ich weiß, dass du ihn vermisst. Schäm dich nicht dafür. Weine ruhig."  
  
Und Draco weinte wirklich. Er hatte es unterdrücken wollen, damit Harry nicht Zeuge seiner Schwäche werden konnte, doch dieser hatte es bemerkt und tröstete ihn, anstatt ihn zu verspotten. Dieses Wissen half dem Slytherin auch die letzten Bedenken über Bord zu werfen und er presste sich schluchzend an Harry - froh über diesen bedingungslosen Trost und Halt.  
  
Es kam wie es kommen musste. Irgendwann beruhigte sich Draco, doch keiner von beiden wollte den anderen loslassen. Aneinandergekuschelt lagen sie in der Dunkelheit auf der Wiese. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen, aus Angst es könnte diesen Moment zerstören. Es war Mitte Mai und die Nächte waren noch immer etwas frisch. Fröstelnd pressten sich die zwei noch enger aneinander.  
  
Harry war der erste, der genug Mut hatte, die Gefühle, die er spürte auch zu akzeptieren und anzunehmen. Ohne nachzudenken küsste er Draco sanft auf die Lippen. Sollte der andere es doch später zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen. Doch später war später und jetzt war jetzt. Und dafür fühlte es sich zu richtig an. Der Slytherin zuckte jedoch nicht zurück, wie Harry halbwegs erwartet hatte, sondern erwiderte nach kurzem Zögern den Kuss. Wie lange sie so dalagen und sich gegenseitig atemlos küssten, wussten sie wohl beide nicht. Letztlich lag Draco auf dem Gryffindor, ihre Kleidung war etwas zerwuschelt und beide blickten sich schwer atmend in die Augen.  
  
"Es wird nicht mehr so sein wie vorher.", meinte Harry warnend, doch der Slytherin nickte nur.  
  
Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich und gingen eng umschlungen zurück ins Schloss. Für mehr als Zärtlichkeit wahr es noch zu zeitig, doch sie wussten beide dass sie sich liebten.  
  
In den folgenden Wochen lernten sich die beiden noch viel besser kennen und sie vertrauten sich mittlerweile blind.  
  
Dass Lucius seinem Sohn so klar und deutlich befohlen hatte, auf ihn keine Rücksicht zu nehmen und Draco das auch tat, war das einzige mit dem Harry nicht einverstanden war. Er verstand nicht, dass Draco seinen Vater so leichtfertig opfern konnte. Aber das war nun mal die Familie Malfoy.  
  
Doch Harry wusste, dass Draco jede Chance wahr nehmen würde, die ihn in die Lage versetzte, seinen Vater zu retten, ohne ein Todesser zu werden. Und Harry würde ihm dabei helfe.  
  
******Flashback ende******  
  
"Und seitdem seit ihr zusammen." stellte Dain bewundernd fest und jetzt endlich brach auch Draco sein eisernes Schweigen.  
  
"Wenn du irgend jemandem was davon erzählst, bist du tot, klar?" drohte er, doch der langhaarige Junge hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln für ihn übrig.  
  
"Hey, reg dich ab. Ich bin doch nur ein Muggel! Wer glaubt mir schon, dass die beiden größten Feinde dieser Schule 'n Paar sind. Und außerdem werd ich das Ganze Morgen vielleicht gar nicht mehr wissen." beruhigte Dain den Blonden.  
  
"Häh? Wieso solltest du das vergessen?" fragte Harry irritiert, doch seine zweite Hälfte wusste die Antwort: "Na ist doch logisch. Er ist ein Muggel. Die dürfen eigentlich nichts über unsere Welt erfahren - nur in Ausnahmesituationen. Wenn Dain Dumbledore genau gesagt hat, wo Dad gefangen gehalten wird, wird er ihm die Erinnerungen an Hogwarts und das alles nehmen."  
  
Zustimmend nickte Dain und seufzte dann. "Dumbledore meinte, dass da irgend so ein Ministerium drauf bestehen könnte, dass es nicht zwingend notwendig ist, dass ich mich an all das hier erinnere. Und wenn ich morgen zu Dumbledore muss, heißt das, dass ich ab dann nicht mehr von Nutzen bin. Schade eigentlich. Das hier ist so unglaublich. Ich wünschte Kay könnte das sehen." Träumerisch ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen und blickte an die Decke. Wie es seinem Bruder jetzt wohl ging. Hoffentlich war er die Verfolger los geworden und fand rechtzeitig hier her. Das Kay noch lebte, wusste Dain, denn er spürte immer, wie es seinem Bruder ging und momentan war dieser sehr lebendig.  
  
"Wie wär's", unterbrach Harry seine Gedanken, "wenn du Dumbledore bittest, noch solange hier bleiben zu dürfen, bis Lucius wirklich in Sicherheit ist. Ich meine, es könnte ja sein, dass Probleme auftauchen, die du lösen könntest, weil du schon mal in dem Versteck warst. Es wäre recht leichtsinnig, einen der wichtigsten Zeugen mit einem Amnesia-Fluch zu belegen, obwohl man ihn noch brauchen könnte. Und außerdem stellt dein Wissen ja keine Gefahr dar, solange du hier in Hogwarts bist. Wir könnten dir noch das Schloss zeigen und du musst unbedingt das nächste Quidditch- Spiel sehen...." begeistert steigerte sich der Gryffindor weiter in seine Idee.  
  
Doch Draco unterbrach ihn abfällig: "Oh hör auf, Harry. Wenn du so weiter machst kannst du ihn auch gleich adoptieren."  
  
Beleidigt blickte der schwarzhaarige seinen grimmig dreinschauenden Freund an, wurde aber von einem Kichern seitens Dain abgelenkt.  
  
Plötzlich kam Harry eine Idee und in seinen Augen blitzte es schelmisch auf, was beide Verletzten irritiert aufblicken lies. Was hatte der Junge der lebt jetzt wieder vor.  
  
Dieser erhob sich und setzte sich außerhalb von Dracos Reichweite auf Dains Bett. "Hm. Du hast Recht Drac, so niedlich wie Dain aussieht könnte ich ihn glatt wirklich adoptieren." Damit beugte sich der bebrillte Junge zu Dains Gesicht und tat so als wolle er ihn küssen. Dain sah das Grinsen in Harrys Augen und spielte amüsiert mit, doch zu einem Kuss kamen sie gar nicht.  
  
Draco war empört aufgesprungen und versuchte Harry von seinem Opfer wegzuziehen, was mit einem gerade heilenden Arm nicht leicht war. Mit einem leisen, schmerzhaften Aufschrei sank Draco in sich zusammen, noch bevor er irgendetwas ausrichten konnte, doch der Blonde landete sanft in Harrys Armen.  
  
"Du dummer Kerl. Du weißt genau, dass das nicht ernst war. Für mich gibt es nur dich." und damit verfrachtete er den Slytherin wieder in dessen Bett und gab ihm zur Versöhnung einen langen Kuss.  
  
Als sich die zwei wieder trennten blickte Draco Harry und Dain vorwurfsvoll an und sah deren amüsiertes Grinsen. "Ihr findet das wohl sehr witzig. Wieso seid ihr euch eigentlich so einig? Das ist ja fast so, als hätte ich es plötzlich mit zwei Harrys zu tun. Aufopferungsvoll, keine Rücksicht auf das eigene Leben, wenn ihr andere retten könnt, übersprühend vor Vertrauen und Liebe und so verdammt GUT! Das ist ja schon beängstigend. Hilfe. Womit hab ich das verdient?" Theatralisch drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Harry und Dain kicherten vergnügt.  
  
---------- So, das wars wieder!!!! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Im letzten Abschnitt ist jetzt nicht soooo viel passiert, aber ich fand es süß und irgendwie muss ich ja Draco dazu bringen, Dain zu akzeptieren, obwohl er ein Muggel ist. Na ja. Schreibt mir weiter fleißig Reviews und wartet schön artig auf das nächste Pitel. *lol* Tschü Fly 


	4. IV

Hey!! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich mich bei J.K. noch nicht für die tollen Figuren bedankt hab!! *artigverbeug* Soll heißen, Draco und Harry gehören leider leider immer noch nich mir! Dain und Kay dafür schon...wenn letzterer endlich mal auftauchen würde!  
  
Gut der Teil hier ist immer noch nicht so weltbewegend und erzählt ... wieder mal...n bissl zur Vorgeschichte von Dain... Aber ich verspreche, dass der nächste Teil besser wird, denn dann kriegt ihr endlich mal ne Bettszene! Und im übernäxhsten Teil vielleicht sogar auch noch....kommt auf meine Muse drauf an!  
  
Na dann lest schön!  
  
Muggelmagie  
  
IV.  
  
Draco durfte schon Samstag Mittag wieder aufstehen und sollte sich nur noch mal am Abend bei Madam Pomfrey melden. Sonntag hatte diese dann auch ein Einsehen mit Dain und entließ ihn aus dem Krankentrakt. Sie hatte ihm eine Wegbeschreibung mitgegeben, wie er zum Büro des Schulleiters finden konnte und meinte, dass dieser ihn schon erwartete.  
  
Schuldbewusst stand der bezopfte Junge nun endlich vor dem Wasserspeier, der angeblich der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro war. Er hatte sich mindestens 5 Mal verlaufen und dann hatte sich doch tatsächlich diese verdammte Treppe bewegt, als er sich gerade am Ziel sah. So hatte er sich die letzte halbe Stunde bis hierher durchgefragt und hoffte, dass der Schulleiter ein geduldiger Mann war. Was er allerdings bei seinem 'Rundgang' gesehen hatte, war überwältigend. Dieses Schoss war fantastisch und am meisten faszinierten ihn die sich bewegenden Porträts. Nicht selten hatten ihm die Personen darauf hilfreich erklärt, wo er weiter musste.  
  
Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich plötzlich und fuhr drehend nach oben, wobei eine enge Wendeltreppe zum Vorschein kam. Langsam stieg Dain diese nach oben und klopfte am Ende an die Holztür.  
  
"Herein!"  
  
Dain öffnete und trat in das wunderlichste Zimmer, welches er je gesehen hatte. Staunend blickte er sich um. So viele Bücher hatte er noch nie auf einem Haufen gesehen. Fast auf jedem freien Fleckchen Fußboden befanden sich mannshohe Büchertürme und auch die Regale quollen fast über. Wie fand man sich hier denn noch zurecht?  
  
Plötzlich erschien Dumbledore neben einem der Stapel und winkte ihn zu sich. Er saß an etwas, was früher vielleicht mal ein Schreibtisch gewesen war, jetzt aber nur noch wie ein riesiger Papierhaufen aussah.  
  
"Da drüben muss, glaub ich, irgendwo ein Stuhl sein.", meinte der Schulleiter ohne aufzusehen und Dain mühte sich, besagtes Möbelstück von einigen Akten freizulegen.  
  
"Entschuldige die Unordnung, aber ich muss ein paar Nachforschungen machen und dann hat mir das Zaubereiministerium auch noch einen Haufen Papierkram aufgehalst....", entschuldigte sich der weißhaarige Mann und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich in diesem Zimmer mehr als wohl, trotz des Chaos. Oder vielleicht gab es hier auch eine, nur für Dumbledore sichtbare Ordnung.  
  
"Doch hoffentlich nicht wegen mir?" fragte Dain schuldbewusst und blickte sich erneut unsicher um.  
  
"Was? Oh, der Papierkram. Nein, das ist nicht wegen dir. Hauptsächlich geht das alles hier um Voldemort und seine Todesser. Und deswegen bist du ja jetzt auch hier." Ein roter Vogel mit wunderschönen, langen Schwanzfedern kam angeflogen und setzte sich auf die Schulter des alten Mannes. Den Vogel am Kopf kraulend fuhr er fort: "Ich möchte, dass du mir genau beschreibst, wie du und dein Bruder Lucius gefunden haben, wo das alles war und wie du dann hier her gekommen bist."  
  
Der Schulleiter verlor offenbar keine Zeit, aber Dain tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er ja Teile des Schlosses schon gesehen hatte. Allerdings hätte er sich gern noch von Harry und Draco verabschiedet. Also erzählte der bezopfte Junge, wie er und Kay bei einer ihrer Entdeckungstouren die riesige, düstere Villa entdeckt hatten. Die beiden Jungs waren immerhin schon 17 und lebten deshalb allein in ihrem Haus nahe London. Ihre Eltern waren vor zwei Jahren gestorben und seitdem lebten sie in dem Dorf. Sie hatten es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht am Ende des Sommers, wenn sie Ferien hatten, lange Campingtouren zu unternehmen und so waren sie auch dieses Jahr losgewandert. Kurz bevor ihr Urlaub zu Ende war, hatten sie dann dieses Haus gefunden. Kay meinte, es wäre ihm unheimlich, aber Dain ließ sich trotzdem nicht von seinem Beobachtungsposten vertreiben. So sahen sie auch die vermummten Gestalten, die mehrfach darin ein und aus gingen. Und dann hörte Dain einen Menschen schmerzvoll schreien und überredete Kay dazu, mit ihm nach zu sehen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Haus nicht sonderlich gut bewacht war und die Jungs kamen leicht hinein. Sie folgten den Schreien und fanden im Keller dann auch den Gefangenen. Seine Folter war offensichtlich gerade zu Ende und die Todesser verließen die Zelle. Sie entdeckten Kay und Dain nicht und diese wunderten sich wiedermal über die Leichtsinnigkeit dieser Leute, wo sie doch einen Gefangenen hatten. Dain wollte den blonden Mann unbedingt befreien und Kay musste sich in sein Schicksal fügen. Er war immer derjenige, der seinen kleinen Bruder vor noch größeren Schwierigkeiten zu bewahren versuchte und obwohl er wusste, dass ihr Ziel mehr als nur gefährlich war, ließ er Dain machen. Denn Kay wusste, wenn er Dain jetzt hier rausschleifte, ohne dass dieser seinen natürlichen Drang, allen und jedem, der in Not war, zu helfen, befriedigen konnte, würde dieser bezopfte Dummkopf spätestens in der Nacht einen Alleingang starten. Besser er passte jetzt auf ihn auf, als dass Dain sich nachts allein in einen noch größeren Schlamassel manövrierte. Doch scheinbar waren die vermummten Kerle doch nicht so taub, denn sie kamen zurück, als sie die Gitter noch nicht ganz geöffnet hatten. Kay lenkte die Todesser ab, während Dain es weiter versuchte, doch irgendwann wurde auch er angegriffen und der einzige Ausweg war Flucht ohne den Gefangenen. Dieser sagte noch, er solle seinen Sohn Draco benachrichtigen, erklärte kurz, wo Dain diesen finden konnte und dann floh der Junge endgültig. Er wurde ein paar Mal von Flüchen getroffen, die ihm heißen Schmerz durch die Adern jagten, doch Dain und sein Bruder waren schon immer begeistert von Boomerangs gewesen und sie nutzten dieses Gerät auch um die Stäbe der Todesser zu zerstören. Deshalb konnten die beiden knapp entkommen, wurden aber getrennt. Dain hatte Kay noch sagen können, wo dieser Draco sein sollte und dann waren beide auf sich gestellt. Der jüngere fand recht schnell nach Hogsmead und auch nach Hogwarts.  
  
"Na ja und den Rest kennen Sie ja schon. Die beiden Todesser verfolgten mich und wie sie besiegt wurden, haben Sie sicher auch schon gehört.", endete Dain.  
  
"Stimmt. Allerdings kannst du von Glück reden, dass ich gerade da aus London zurück gekommen bin, denn nur ich konnte den Täuschungsfluch von dir nehmen. Sonst hättest du weiterhin geglaubt, du wärst hier allein."  
  
"Warum hat Voldemort eigentlich keinen solchen Täuschungsfluch. Kay und ich haben ja sein Haus einfach so gefunden. Und die Bewachung war auch mies. Es war zwar einsam da, aber ab und zu kommen selbst dort Wanderer - wie wir - vorbei."  
  
"Nun, für Voldemort sind Muggel nichts weiter als kleine Insekten, die ihn nicht interessieren und die er zertreten kann, wenn es ihm gerade passt. Natürlich habt ihr nicht solche Macht wie wir, aber eure Stärken liegen in anderen Dingen. Allein, was ihr erfunden habt, um das Fehlen der Magie auszugleichen, ist beachtlich. Voldemort begeht immer wieder den Fehler, das als unwichtig zu übersehen. Er und seine Anhänger sehen in euch keine Bedrohung." erläuterte Dumbledore.  
  
"So wie Professor Snape und Draco? Auch sie sehen mich an, als wäre ich ein Nichts.", in Dains Stimme klang durchaus mit, wie gekränkt er über diese Sicht seiner Person war.  
  
"Nun, zumindest Mr. Malfoy scheint dir gegenüber etwas aufzutauen. Was sicher hauptsächlich an Harry liegt. Ich denke, du wirst mit ihm noch gut klar kommen."  
  
Überrascht und voller Hoffnung blickte Dain auf: "Ich dachte, Sie würden mir die Erinnerungen nehmen, wenn ich Ihnen alles nützliche gesagt habe...."  
  
"Nun es wäre doch Schade, wo du doch gerade erst in unserer Welt angekommen bist, schon dein Gedächtnis zu löschen. Außer natürlich du möchtest das." Und als Dain erschrocken den Kopf schüttelte, lächelte Dumbledore verschmitzt. "Das dachte ich mir. Ich denke, du kannst noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Immerhin wird dein Bruder ja auch demnächst hier auftauchen und du wirst ja sicher auf ihn warten wollen. Gut. Vielleicht kann ich das Ministerium ja auch überreden, bei euch beiden eine Ausnahme zu machen. Geh jetzt erstmal runter, es ist gleich Zeit zum Abendbrot und wir wollen das schöne Essen doch nicht verkommen lassen."  
  
Dain erhob sich freudig und eilte hinter dem Schulleiter her. Kurz bevor sie das Zimmer verließen, hielt Dumbledore noch einmal an und holte aus einem der Stapel eine Karte hervor. Dain war sich nun sicher, dass es hier irgendein für ihn unergründliches Ordnungsschema geben musste, so sicher wie der alte Mann das Gesuchte fand. Oder vielleicht gab es soetwas wie einen Such-Zauber?  
  
Dain zeigte auf der Muggelkarte von England die ungefähre Stelle, wo sie Voldemorts Villa gefunden hatten. Es war ganz in der Nähe eines Dorfes nahmens Witchester, weshalb die Orientierung für den Jungen leicht fiel.  
  
Dann führte der weißhaarige Mann seinen Gast die Treppe herunter durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zur großen Halle. Da ja die Slytherins nicht so gut auf Muggel zu sprechen waren, Dain aber bis jetzt nur einen Slytherin und einen Gryffindor kannte, schickte er Dain zu Harry an den Tisch und dieser komplimentierte auch sofort einen Platz neben sich frei.  
  
"Und?", wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige sofort an Dain. "Darfst du noch etwas hier bleiben oder schicken sie dich gleich mit einem Amnesia-Fluch nach Hause?"  
  
"Ich brauchte Dumbledore nicht mal fragen. Er hat mir von allein vorgeschlagen, noch ein bisschen hier zu bleiben. Was meinst du, könntest du mir 'ne kleine Führung durch Hogwarts geben. Ich hab mich zu Dumbledores Büro zwar oft verlaufen und schon einiges gesehen, aber ich kann mir nur die Hälfte davon erklären.", bat Dain seinen neuen Freund.  
  
Dieser wandte sich jedoch an ein Mädchen ihnen gegenüber, welche intensiv mit ihrem rothaarigen Nachbarn flirtete.  
  
"Hermine! Hey Hermine, könntest du Ron für eine Minute mal in Ruhe essen lassen und mir zuhören!"  
  
Verlegen blickten die beiden Harry an und Hermine meinte ablenkend: "Natürlich Harry, was möchtest du denn?"  
  
"Nun, Dain hätte gern ne Hogwarts-Sightseeingtour und da bist du eigentlich genau die Richtige dafür. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, uns zu begleiten? Ron, was ist mit dir?" Froh über die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde plante Harry schon fleißig ihren Ausflug.  
  
Natürlich kamen die beiden mit und sie schworen sogar, sich mal nicht wie ein verliebtes Pärchen zu benehmen. Die Tour startete dann sofort nach dem Abendessen und Hermine schaffte es tatsächlich gleichzeitig mit Ron zu flirten und Dain alles zu erklären, was er wissen wollte.  
  
Zufrieden verabschiedeten sich die drei nach zwei Stunden von Dain und verschwanden im Gryffindor-Turm. Dain hatte von Dumbledore auf dem Weg zum Abendessen sein Zimmer gezeigt bekommen und schlurfte müde in diese Richtung. Und wie durch ein Wunder verlief er sich mal nicht.  
  
---------- So fäääärtig. Als nächstes kommt dann ein bisschen Unterricht und dann findet auch endlich Kay (nach 7 Tagen, beachtliche Leistung) nach Hogwarts, aber vielleicht waren seine Verfolger etwas hartnäckiger. Und wenn ihr euch fragt, warum zwei Muggel nur mit Boomerangs aus einem Todesserhaus unbeschadet entkommen können, stellt euch einfach vor, Voldi hat alle guten Untergebenen auf irgendwelche Missionen weit weit weg geschickt und dort in der Villa waren nur noch die Dumpfbacken, die sich mit ein bisschen Pech mit einem Fluch selbst treffen. Deshalb. Und wer das nicht glaubt muss nen anderen Vorschlag machen. *g*  
  
CU Fly 


	5. V

HI!!! Und hier noch ein Osterei von mir.... Hab mich extra angestrengt....damit ihrs noch rechtzeitig bekommt! Und ich bedank mich diesmal auch gaaanz offiziel bei allen, die mir so lieb reviewen!!! Weiter so! *g*  
  
So und nu lest schön, denn hier geht es endlich mal richtig zur Sache! *kicher*  
  
V.  
  
Als Dain erwachte, war es noch früher morgen und da er nicht wusste, wann es Frühstück gab, beschloss er einfach jetzt schon aufzustehen. Immerhin hatte er die letzten Tage recht lang geschlafen. Hermine hatte ihm gestern gezeigt wo die Bibliothek war und so machte sich der bezopfte Junge dorthin auf. Das braunhaarige Mädchen war es dann auch, das den jungen Mann zwei Stunden später mit mehreren kleineren Bücherstapeln umgeben, fand.  
  
"Morgen Dain. Was machst du denn so früh schon hier? Es sieht ja so aus, als würdest du schon die ganze Nacht hier sitzen.", bewundernd für diesen Elan, den sie bei ihren besten Freunden manchmal vermisste, setzte sie sich zu ihm und beäugte die Buchtitel. Es waren alles weniger Zauber als viel mehr Geschichtsbücher. Der Junge war offensichtlich ganz vernarrt in ihre Welt, dass er noch immer so wissbegierig war.  
  
"Und wie bist du eigentlich hier reingekommen ohne Zauber. Madame Pince (hieß die so???) ist doch noch gar nicht hier. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wieso die Tür offen war. Deshalb bin ich überhaupt hier."  
  
Dain sah jetzt von 'Geschichte Hogwarts' auf und meinte achselzuckend: "Och ich war früh wach und ihr habt gestern nicht erwähnt, wann es hier Frühstück gibt. Da dachte ich mir, die Zeit sinnvoller zu nutzen. Und als ich dann vor der verschlossenen Tür hier stand, kam Argus mit Mr. Norris an und ..."  
  
"Was?", unterbrach die Gryffindor den Muggel ungläubig. "Und du lebst noch?"  
  
"Hmm. So schlimm wie in euren Erzählungen ist er gar nicht. Er hat mich erst mal etwas verwirrt angeguckt, weil ich es ja gewagt hatte, schon zu dieser Zeit in den Gängen rumzurennen, aber dann hat er erkannt, dass ich kein Schüler bin und mir sogar die Tür aufgeschlossen. Er hat mir gezeigt wo die Bücher standen, die ich suchte und wir haben uns noch 'ne ganze Weile gut unterhalten. Eigentlich ist er sogar ganz nett. Ich wette, er behandelt euch nur so fies, weil ihr im Gegensatz zu ihm zaubern könnt - und ich bin ja fast wie er." Überlegte Dain laut. Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass der Hausmeister ein Squib war um ihm zu zeigen, dass es auch nichtmagische Zaubererkinder gab als sie gestern darüber diskutierten, wie Magie vererbt wurde und woher sogenannte 'Schlammblüter' eigentlich kamen.  
  
"Dass er so nett ist, liegt aber sicher auch an dir. Du bist so niedlich und knuddelig, dass dir keiner böse sein kann." grinste Hermine den braunhaarigen verschmitzt an.  
  
Dieser setzte ein gespielt erschrockenes Gesicht auf. "Lass das bloß Ron nicht hören. Er könnte noch denken, du wirst ihm abtrünnig." Und damit schaffte Dain es, Hermine genauso rot wie die Haare ihres Geliebten werden zu lassen. Und das änderte sich auch nicht, als sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gingen.  
  
*****  
  
"Guten Morgen. Heute werden wir uns mit der praktischen Anwendung dessen befassen was Sie für Ihren Aufsatz bis heute recherchieren sollten. Ich hoffe einige von Ihnen werden einen halbwegs akzeptablen Leuchttrank herstellen. Obwohl ich daran zweifle."  
  
"Oh man! Snape ist ja schon jetzt schlecht gelaunt. Ich frag mich wie viele Punkte er mir heute abzieht." Kaum hatte Harry es ausgesprochen, kam das Übel auch schon.  
  
"Potter. 5 Punkte Abzug und außerdem erklären Sie mir mal, was es jetzt mit Mr. Weasley zu besprechen gibt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen das Wort erteilt zu haben." blaffte Snape den bebrillten Jungen an.  
  
"Entschuldigung Professor.", war das einzige, was Harry antwortete. Nicht das der Zaubertranklehrer wirklich an seiner Antwort interessiert gewesen wäre. Dain beobachtete seinen Banknachbarn und den Rest der Anwesenden aufmerksam. Die waren das offensichtlich schon gewohnt und blickten nur hin, in der Hoffnung, irgendeiner von den zwei Feinden würde zu weit gehen und den alltäglichen Streit interessanter machen. Oh ja, die drei Gryffindores hatten Dain von ihrem Zaubertrank-Lehrer erzählt und er selbst hatte ihn und seine Meinung über Muggel ja auch schon kennen gelernt.  
  
Snape wartete auch nicht wirklich auf eine Erwiderung von Harry, sondern ging dazu über, die Paare für die Zubereitung des Trankes einzuteilen. Ron und Hermine wurden jeweils einem Slytherin zugeteilt, doch das war normal. Und auch Harrys Zuteilung war schon fast normal.  
  
"Potter, Sie gehen zu Malfoy." Und der dunkle Professor blickte den schwarzhaarigen dabei hässlich an. Er glaubte wohl, ihm sei ein unglaublicher Geniestreich gelungen.  
  
Das der blonde Slytherin und Harry zusammen arbeiten mussten, kam mindestens alle zwei Stunden vor und wie jedes Mal bemitleideten Hermine und Ron ihren Freund. Dain grinste. Harry hatte ihm bei der Schulbesichtigung gestern alles über diverse Fächer und die darin enthalten Slytherin-Probleme erzählt. Auch jetzt ging der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor mit einer leidenden Miene zu einem arrogant dreinschauenden Draco Malfoy hinüber und setzte sich betont weit entfernt an die gemeinsame Bank. Dain musste sich bemühen angesichts diese schauspielerischen Leistungen nicht laut zu applaudieren. Spätestens während der Arbeit würden die zwei seeeehr nah zusammenrücken.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte Snape den nun einsam dasitzenden Dain und wandte sich ihm ein wenig irritiert zu.  
  
"Mr. Walgher? Was machen Sie in meinem Unterricht? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie in der Lage sind, hier irgendetwas beizusteuern."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore meinte, solange ich hier in Hogwarts wäre, solle ich mich ja nicht langweilen und er hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, beim Unterricht zuzusehen. Er hat eigentlich gesagt, er würde Sie und die anderen Lehrer davon in Kenntnis setzen.", erklärte Dain wahrheitsgemäß. Dumbledore hatte ihm vor dem Frühstück dieses Angebot gemacht und der bezopfte Junge hatte nur zu gern angenommen. Er interessierte sich brennend für alles, was an dieser Schule geschah, auch wenn er es nur für kurze Zeit wissen würde.  
  
Snape blickte missbilligend drein, doch anders als bei Harry blaffte er ihn nicht an, sondern nickte nur. Ein Muggel war eben nicht wichtig. "Dann hat mich der Schulleiter wohl vergessen zu informieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas bringt, aber sie können sich ja zu Mr. Malfoy und Potter setzen und denen ein bisschen zur Hand gehen." Mit Sicherheit erhoffte sich Snape durch die Anwesenheit eines Muggels bei Harry noch mehr Chancen, diesen nieder zu machen. Doch da würde er enttäuscht werden. Dain wusste, dass selbst Draco es trotz seiner Verachtung für Muggel nicht wagen würde, ihn zu beleidigen, solange Harry da war. Snape hoffte sicher, Harry würde ihn gegen Draco verteidigen und er könnte Gryffindor dann noch weitere Punkte abziehen, doch er wusste ja nichts von Dracos und Harrys Beziehung zueinander.  
  
Mit möglichst neutralem Gesichtsausdruck, aber innerlich Luftsprünge machend, dass er wirklich beim Brauen eines Trankes zusehen konnte, ging Dain zu den beiden Jungs. Harry strahlte ihn offen an und Draco sagte gar nichts. Sicher störte ihn seine Anwesenheit, doch nicht so sehr, wie Snape gehofft hatte.  
  
Dain bekam Harrys Aufsatz über den Leuchtzauber zu lesen, damit er verstand, was die zwei da überhaupt taten und was sie gerade kleinschnitten. Die meiste Zeit schaute der Braunhaarige auch nur zu oder half bei einfachen Sachen, die keine Magie erforderten. Fasziniert beobachtete Dain, wie der Trank immer dunkler wurde. Das würde laut Aufsatz so lange gehen, bis das Einhornhaar ganz zum Schluss zugegeben wurde, was die gesamte angestaute Dunkelheit in gleißendes Licht verwandeln würde - ein Leuchttrank eben.  
  
Kurz vor Ende der Stunde waren fast alle fertig und auch Draco war gerade dabei, das Einhornhaar aus einer speziellen Kiste zu nehmen, als Dain etwas kleines sah.  
  
Der Muggel hatte sich in Dracos Aufsatz darüber informiert, was denn nun eigentlich wirklich am Ende geschah, damit der Trank leuchtete, wo er doch anfangs immer dunkler wurde. Bei Harry war das nicht klar herausgekommen und als er gefragt hatte, hatte der Slytherin ihm wortlos seine eigene Pergamentrolle hingehalten. Wohl um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Darin hatte gestanden, dass der Trank mit jeder Zutat dunkler und auch böser wurde und dann am Ende, am entscheidenden Punkt zwei Möglichkeiten standen. Entweder ein Einhaarhorn wurde dazugegeben, welches die gesamte Dunkelheit des Trankes in strahlendes Licht verwandelte, oder eine weitere dunkle Zutat. Sie hatten bis jetzt Schlangenblut, Riesentränen, Bachsumpfwurz und einige Nacht-Gewächse hinzugegeben und wenn nur etwas davon zuviel hinein getan wurde, würde das Gleichgewicht auf die Seite der Dunkelheit umschlagen. Es würde ebenfalls ein Leuchttrank entstehen, doch dieser strahlte nur Finsternis ab, die alles Licht, alles Glück und letztlich auch alles Leben verschluckte. Snape hatte deshalb auch extra am Anfang gewarnt, sich genau an das Rezept zu halten und er hielt immer ein wachsames Auge auf Neville.  
  
Doch da war dieses kleine Blatt einer der Pflanzen, die Harry und Draco zuvor in den Trank geschnitten hatten. Irgend jemand war kurz rausgegangen und der Luftzug hatte das Blatt angehoben und trieb es jetzt auf den Kessel neben Dracos Tisch zu. Harry war gerade damit beschäftigt, seinen Aufsatz wieder zusammen zu rollen. Draco kämpfte noch immer mit der Kiste, in dem das Einhornhaar lag und niemand sonst schien die Gefahr zu bemerken, außer Dain. Doch eigentlich saß der bezopfte Junge zu weit weg. Der Tisch war genau zwischen ihm und dem Kessel. Würde es reichen?  
Snape meckerte gerade wieder Neville Longbottom an, weil dieser erneut zu viel Zutaten in den Trank geben wollte, als es hinter ihm schepperte und krachte. Alarmiert fuhr er herum und sah den umgefallenen Kessel von Potter und Draco, verwirrt dreinschauende Schüler und einen Muggel, der mitten in dem auslaufenden Trank auf dem Boden saß.  
  
"Was zu Teufel tun Sie da? Ich hätte nie zulassen sollen, dass ein Muggel meinen Kerker betritt.", brüllte Snape mehr als nur wütend und packte den erschrockenen Dain am Kragen um ihn rücksichtslos aus dem Zimmer zu schleifen. Der bezopfte Junge umklammerte noch immer das Blatt und versuchte verzweifelt zu Wort zu kommen und alles zu erklären. Auch Harry wollte seinem Freund zu Hilfe eilen, doch Draco war es, der als erster etwas sagte.  
  
"Professor, das war nicht Dains Schuld."  
  
Draco hatte leise gesprochen, doch der Zaubertranklehrer hatte es trotzdem gehört und war über den Inhalt so erstaunt, dass er vergaß, Dain festzuhalten und dieser erneut auf die kalten Steine plumpste. Auch alle anderen Schüler starrten den Blonden irritiert an. Ein Slytherin setzt sich für einen Muggel ein?  
  
Auch Snape schien das nicht glauben zu können. "Was habe Sie gesagt? Ich hab mich wohl verhört..."  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf, ging zu Dain und half diesem wie selbstverständlich auf die Füße. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Professor zu und sagte ernst: "Dain hat uns alle gerettet. Wir waren mit dem Trank fast fertig und es fehlte nur noch das Einhornhaar, als ein Luftzug dieses Blatt" und er öffnete die Faust des Muggels, in der das Blatt noch immer lag, "in den Trank geweht hat. Hätte Dain es nicht aufgefangen, wären wir alle jetzt nicht mehr hier. Das der Kessel umgefallen ist, war nur ein Versehen."  
  
Snape blickte den bezopften und vom Trank durchnässten Muggel verblüfft an. Er wusste, dass das, was sein Lieblingsschüler gerade gesagt hatte, zutraf, doch er hätte diesem nichtmagischen Etwas nie zugetraut, eine solche Gefahr zu erkennen und zu verhindern. Trotz allem gab er sich keine Blöße und meinte ungnädig: "Sie mögen Recht haben, Mr. Malfoy. Aber Sie, Mr. Walgher hätten lieber einem der Schüler Bescheid geben sollen. Dann wäre uns die ganze Sauerei erspart geblieben. Zur Strafe werden Sie das hier wieder aufwischen. Und Potter, weil Sie die Gefahr nicht gesehen haben, helfen Sie ihrem Freund, klar. Alle anderen gehen wieder an ihre Plätze. Ich möchte mir Ihre Tränke anschauen."  
  
Damit überging Snape das Thema einfach und wandte sich wieder der Tagesordnung zu. Harry wusste, das es keinen Zweck hatte, sich aufzuregen, aber er fand das alles mehr als ungerecht. Dain hatte sie gerettet und jetzt durfte er wischen und er selbst hätte das ganze gar nicht sehen, geschweige denn verhindern können und bekam trotzdem eine Strafe. Das einzige Gute an der Sache war, dass Draco sich offen für Dain eingesetzt hatte. Harry schenkte dem noch etwas betreten dreinschauenden Muggel einen aufmunternden Blick und suchte sich dann etwas zum Wischen zusammen. Gemeinsam mit Dain fing er an, den Schlamassel zu beseitigen, doch er war erstaunt, als sich auch Draco zu ihnen auf den Boden gesellte. Na vielleicht wollte er nur, dass sie schnell fertig wurden, denn immerhin hatten er und Drac in der folgenden Freistunde noch etwas anderes vor.....  
  
Schweigend arbeiteten sie und waren erst fertig, als schon alle anderen den Kerker verlassen hatten. Snape bestand bei solchen Strafen natürlich darauf, dass sie ohne Magie durchgeführt wurde und so dauerte es entsprechend länger. Der Professor hatte jedoch auch bemerkt, dass der blonde Slytherin seinen beiden Feinden half und er hatte nichts gesagt. Das wunderte Harry nun schon ein bisschen.  
  
Endlich waren sie fertig und Harry blickte die beiden anderen erleichtert an. Dabei bemerkte er, das Dain noch immer klitschnass war. Auch Draco sah das und er nahm wortlos die Hand des Muggels und zog ihn hinter sich her. Harry staunte. Was war denn mit seinem Drac plötzlich los. Klar, er hatte sich für Dain eingesetzt, weil dieser es wirklich nicht verdient hätte, rausgeworfen zu werden. Doch das hier war seltsam. Der Slytherin begann doch nicht etwa, einen Muggel zu mögen.  
  
Doch genauso war es. Draco hatte schon lange erkannt, wie ähnlich sich Harry und Dain doch waren. Sein Bestreben, andere zu retten, hatte er ja schon vor einer Woche in der Großen Halle bewiesen. Und auch jetzt hatte er gezeigt, dass er nicht dumm und nichts kapierend im Unterricht gesessen hatte, wie Draco anfangs angenommen hatte. Dain hatte besser verstanden, was bei dem Brauen des Trankes geschah, als Harry und er hatte die Gefahr, die von diesem harmlosen Blatt ausging sofort erkannt. Draco gestand sich ein, dass dieser Muggel seine Achtung verdiente. Ja mehr noch, vielleicht verdiente er sogar seine Freundschaft.  
  
Dain ließ sich einfach mitziehen und machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu diesem ganzen Vorfall und zu Dracos seltsamer Reaktion. Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? Nun, zumindest Mr. Malfoy scheint dir gegenüber etwas aufzutauen. Was sicher hauptsächlich an Harry liegt. Ich denke, du wirst mit ihm noch gut klar kommen. Offensichtlich behielt der Schulleiter recht - wiedereinmal.  
  
Draco steuerte zielsicher die Slytherin-Räume an, die dem Kerker am nächsten lagen. Es war ein warmer Tag und die meisten Slytherin würden ihre Freistunde sicherlich draußen verbringen. Tatsächlich war der silbern-grün eingerichtete Gemeinschaftsraum leer und so zog Draco den Braunhaarigen unbehelligt eine Treppe hinunter in das Bad. Mit dem Versprechen, ihm neue Sachen zu bringen, ließ er den Jungen allein und schloss die Tür.  
  
****  
  
"Tja. Da fällt unser Sonnenbaden auf dem Astro-Turm wohl ins Wasser. Buchstäblich." sagte Harry leise zu Draco, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu dem Gryffindor stand.  
  
Dieser drehte sich um und meinte dann achselzuckend: "Ja offensichtlich. Aber ich konnte Dain doch nicht triefend durchs Schloss rennen lassen. Zum Sonnenbaden haben wir später noch Zeit." Damit ging er an Harry vorbei die Treppe hinauf und zu seinem Zimmer. Als Vertrauensschüler hatte er ein Einzelzimmer, welches den beiden Liebenden schon oft gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Ohne die Anwesenheit des Gryffindors zu beachten, suchte der Blonde ein paar Sachen, die Dain passen müssten zusammen und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei warme Arme um Dracos Taille. "Du magst ihn, nicht wahr?"  
  
Der Slytherin musste nicht fragen, wen Harry meinte. Er nickte und lehnte sich dann gegen den starken Körper des größeren. "Du weißt, dass ich Muggel verachte, weil sie so absolut hilflos sind. Ich habe gesehen, wie mein Vater eine Muggel-Frau einfach umgebracht hat, ohne dass sie sich wehren konnte. Sie sind so schwach. Sie sind alles, wovor ich mich fürchte. Keine Macht zu haben ist so... so.... ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich könnte mir das nicht vorstellen. Doch Dain ist anders. Er hätte beinahe meinen Vater befreit. Er ist den Todessen Voldemorts entkommen und heute hat er schneller als ich reagiert, obwohl ich ihm nicht mal zugetraut hätte, dass er versteht, was wir da gebraut haben. Dain hat keine Magie. Aber irgendwie kommt er mir trotzdem mächtig vor. Und manchmal ist er wie du. Ja, ich glaub, ich mag ihn."  
  
"Das ist doch gut. Aber du machst ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter." murmelte Harry in die helle Haut des anderen.  
  
"Ich bin es nun mal nicht gewohnt, für andere Leute Gefühle zu haben und sie auch zu zeigen. Das ist ... verunsichernd." Seufzend schloss Draco die Augen und genoss die Liebkosungen von Harrys Lippen an seinem Hals.  
  
"Und was ist mit mir? Bei mir zeigst du immer deine Gefühle und du bist nie verunsichert."  
  
Lächelnd öffnete Draco die Augen und drehte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen herum ohne dessen Umarmung zu sprengen. Er wusste, worauf Harry hinaus wollte. Das wäre auch ihrem Sonnenbad auf dem Turm gefolgt.  
  
"Bei dir ist das was anderes."  
  
"Wie anders?" schnurrte der bebrillte Junge und vertiefte sich dann in einen langen Zungenkuss, den er erst unterbrach, als sich die Atemnot bemerkbar machte.  
  
Draco lächelte sanft und wanderte mit der Hand unter das Hemd des größeren. "Soll ich es dir zeigen?"  
  
Eine Antwort von Harry war nicht mehr nötig und auch nicht mehr möglich, denn die beiden versanken erneut in einem tiefen, sanften aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Draco kostete den Geschmack seines Harrys genauso aus wie der andere Junge. Sanft und liebkosend wanderte Dracos Rechte über den muskulösen Bauch, umkreiste neckend und fordernd die Nippel, während die andere Hand in Harrys Hose glitt und dessen festen Po massierte. Der schwarzhaarige stöhnte genüsslich und begann seinerseits das schwarze Hemd des Blonden aufzuknöpfen und auszuziehen. Dann beugte er sich herunter und umkreiste mit der Zunge die rosa Nippel des Slytherin, während dieser ihn von Hemd und Hose befreite. Auch Dracos Hose landete auf dem Boden und die beiden Jungen drängten sich gegenseitig zum Bett, den Kontakt nie ganz unterbrechend. Drac presste den Gryffindor mit seinem Gewicht in die Kissen und fuhr fort ihn am ganzen Körper zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nur keuchend daliegen und das alles genießen. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und zog Draco fordernd wieder hoch zu sich. Erneut trafen sie sich in einem Kuss und als dieser endete, meinte Harry atemlos und erwartungsvoll: "Wolltest du mir nicht was zeigen?"  
  
Draco nickte nur und ließ seine Hand zu Harrys Boxershorts gleiten.  
  
------------ So das war's. Aber zu eurer Beruhigung - oder auch Enttäuschung - das ist hier kein Cliffhänger. Ich werd das da oben nicht weiter ausbauen. Ich bin mehr der lime-Typ. Bevor ich anfange Lemon zu schreiben, muss erst einiges passieren. Aber vielleicht, wenn ich genug Reviews bekomm, kann ich noch eine kleine offenherzige Szene am Ende einbauen. Oder zumindest in meiner Draco/Harry Story die irgendwann mal kommt. Irgendwann werd ich mich mal trauen und nix eurer Fantasie überlassen.  
  
Bis dahin... denkt euch, was die zwei da oben in Dracs Zimmer veranstallten und freut euch auf das nächste Pitel, denn da kommt dann wirklich endlich Kay!!!!  
  
Dann machts mal gut! Vergesst die Comments nich.... Ciaoi Fly 


	6. VI

So ohne großes rumreden: hier das nächste Pitel. Endlich taucht Kay auf!!! Oh und @Matjes JAAAA! Dain steht immer noch im Bad rum...wirst du gleich lesen!*lol* Na dann enjoy!  
  
Muggelmagie  
  
VI.  
  
Dain warf die nassen, verklebten Klamotten in eine Ecke des Bades und stellte sich dankbar unter die Dusche. Das Wasser war angenehm und umschmeichelte ihn sanft. Verträumt öffnete er seinen Zopf und benutzte dann das Shampoo, welches auf einem Brett neben ihm stand. Es roch nach Wald und Regen, genauso wie Draco immer roch.  
  
"Und Kay!" flüsterte der Braunhaarige lächelnd. Zum Glück wusste er ganz genau, wann seinem Bruder etwas geschah und wann es ihm gut ging, denn sonst hätte er sich langsam Sorgen gemacht. Immerhin war er schon seit einer Woche hier und Kay tauchte noch immer nicht auf. Vielleicht waren seine Verfolger hartnäckiger gewesen, oder er hatte Hogwarts nur noch nicht gefunden. Er würde schon kommen.  
  
Dains Gedanken wanderten zu Draco zurück. Dieser Junge erinnerte ihn wirklich sehr an seinen Bruder. Vom Aussehen waren sie sehr verschieden. Kay trug seine dunkelblonden Haare so kurz wie Harry und er war auch nicht so zierlich gebaut wie der Slytherin. Doch was Dain aus den Erzählungen Dumbledores und Harrys gehört hatte, erinnerte ihn sehr an sie beide. Er selbst versuchte immer alle zu retten, so wie Harry. Kay sagte immer, er fühle sich unnötig verantwortlich für andere, obwohl er doch gar nichts von ihnen wusste. Aber Dain wusste einfach, wann er jemandem helfen musste, egal wer es war. Und Kay half ihm dann meist nur, damit er sich nicht in noch größere Schwierigkeiten brachte, als er es sowieso schon tat. Draco war ganz ähnlich. Er war jemand, der eigentlich nur auf sich fixiert war, doch Harry unterstützte er bedingungslos, egal wie sehr er dessen lebensmüde Taten missbilligte.  
  
Dain grinste. Kay war genauso düster und still wie Draco und er und Harry waren hell und lebensfroh - ganz anders als ihr Aussehen. Trotzdem passte es.  
  
Genießerisch seifte sich der Muggel ein und ließ dann das Wasser wieder über seinen schlanken Körper gleiten. Dabei kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um Draco und Harry, sowie Kay. Das sich die beiden Feinde gefunden hatten und jetzt ein Paar waren, lag sicher auch an ihrer Gegensätzlichkeit. So wie bei Kay und ihm. Dain konnte es gar nicht erwarten, seinen Bruder wieder zu sehen. Er vermisste ihn sehr. Und wenn er sah, wie zärtlich die beiden anderen jungen Männer miteinander waren, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten, versetzte es ihm immer wieder einen schmerzhaften Stich der Sehnsucht. Kay, wo bist du nur?  
  
Dains Haar fiel liebkosend an seinem Rücken und seinen Beinen hinunter und das Wasser streichelte die restliche Haut. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sich Dains Hände dazu gesellten und langsam seinen Körper entlang nach unten wanderten. Kay!  
  
********  
  
Dain rubbelte sich erschöpft (jaaa warum wohl *g*) mit einem Handtuch trocken und nahm sich ein zweites für seine langen Haare. Er konnte keinen Kamm finden und auch die Kleidung, die Draco versprochen hatte, lag nirgends. Also tapste der Junge auf nackten Füßen aus dem Bad, die Treppe hinauf und durch den noch immer leeren Gemeinschaftsraum zu einer anderen Tür. Er wollte gerade die Klinke herunterdrücken, als er ein leises aber sehr lustvolles Stöhnen vernahm. Grinsend ließ Dain das Metall wieder los und wandte sich um. Er hatte Dracos Zimmer auf Anhieb gefunden, kannte jetzt allerdings auch den Grund, warum er hier nicht mehr als ein Badehandtuch zum Bekleiden gefunden hatte. Sicher hatten die zwei für die Freistunde etwas anderes geplant, als ihn unter die Dusche zu schicken und er würde sie jetzt garantiert nicht noch einmal davon abhalten.  
  
Also sah er sich ein wenig im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Er war düster und ohne Fenster wirkte das ganze so unterirdisch wie eine Gruft. Allerdings recht wohnlich eingerichtet. Dain wanderte zu dem Bücherregal an einer Wand und durchstöberte die Buchtitel. Mit einigen Exemplaren über die dunklere Geschichte der Zauberei - Bücher über Voldemort und sogar welche über Salazar Slytherin, den abtrünnigen Mitbegründer Hogwarts, hatte er in der Bücherei wenig gefunden - ging er zu der schwarzen Couch vor dem Kamin und machte es sich bequem.  
Plötzlich ging eine Tür und Dain sah alarmiert zum Eingang. Doch seine Befürchtungen erfüllten sich nicht, aus dieser Seite drohte keine Gefahr. Also drehte sich der Junge mit dem Buch noch immer in der Hand zu der Tür, die er vor mehr als einer halben Stunde beinahe schon einmal geöffnet hatte. Daraus trat gerade ein recht zerknautscht aussehender Draco in eine grüne Decke gehüllt, der offensichtlich auf dem Weg zum Klo war. Als er Dain sah, blieb er ertappt stehen und lächelte dann etwas nervös.  
  
"Ähm. Sitzt du schon die ganze Zeit hier. Ich... wir haben dich irgendwie...." Der Slytherin versuchte überlegen und unnahbar auszusehen, doch er brach trotzdem ertappt mitten im Satz ab.  
  
Doch Dain wusste, was der andere sagen wollte. "Ich weiß, ihr habt mich vergessen. Hätte ich auch an eurer Stelle. Kann ich rein? Ich brauch noch was zum Anziehen. Meine Klamotten sind von dem Trank ganz verklebt." Damit bewegte sich der braunhaarige Junge zum Bücherregal und stellte seine Lektüre zurück. Als er sich umdrehte, nickte Draco und ging dann an ihm vorbei zum Bad.  
  
Dain trat durch die geöffnete Tür und fand einen ebenfalls etwas verwuschelten Harry in den zerwülten Laken. Bei seinem Eintreten hob der Schwarzhaarige verwundert den Kopf und dann wurde er rot. Dain grinste breit.  
  
"Nah, gut geschlafen?!" Dain ignorierte den Sucher, der sich noch etwas weiter in die Bettwäsche vergrub und ging zum Schreibtisch, wo er einen Kleiderhaufen erspäht hatte, der noch ordentlich zusammengelegt war. Es sah nicht so aus, als wären das die Sachen, die Draco den Morgen über angehabt hatte, denn die lagen verstreut am Boden. Also ließ der Muggel das Handtuch fallen und kleidete sich an - sich der Blicke des Gryffindor sehr wohl bewusst.  
  
Auch Draco kam zurück und erkannte mit einem Blick, was vor sich ging. Allerdings sagte er nichts, denn er erinnerte sich an Dains Worte im Krankenzimmer über dessen Freund. Und Harry hatte ihm gerade wieder bewiesen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Es bestand also wirklich kein Grund zur Sorge. (Fly: Und er hat Recht, es besteht wirklich kein Grund...für alle, die sich jetzt Hoffnungen machen. Harry hat Draco, basta!)  
  
Auch die beiden Zauberschüler zogen sich nun an - wobei Harry die ganze Zeit nicht unter der Decke hervor kam, was recht kompliziert und akrobatisch aussah. Dain rubbelte noch etwas an seinem Haar herum, fluchte aber trotzdem, weil es noch immer nass war und da es noch keinen Kamm gesehen hatte, war es auch entsprechend verknotet. So konnte er unmöglich durch die Gegend laufen.  
  
Auch die beiden Jungs sahen das und Draco ging zu einer Truhe, aus der er nach einigem krahmen eine Bürste hervorholte. Harry hatte Dain derweil so auf das Bett gesetzt, dass dessen Haare an der einen Seite herunter hingen.  
  
"Also so nehmen wir dich auf keinen Fall mit zu Wahrsagen! Da müssen wir erst was unternehmen." Meinte Harry und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Dain hatte bis jetzt noch nicht viele gute Sprüche aus diesen Holzstäben gesehen und zuckte kurz zusammen, doch der Zauberer hatte schon seinen Stab geschwungen, einen Spruch gemurmelt und die Haare waren trocken und relativ entfitzt, bevor der Muggel auch nur protestieren konnte. Draco reichte seinem Geliebten nun die Bürste und dieser kämte schnell aber gründlich die braune Haarflut durch. Zu Dains Überraschung übernahm jedoch Draco das flechten - und er konnte das gut.  
  
"Meine Mum hat auch fast so lange Haare und ich hab sie ihr immer gemacht, wenn sie krank war." erwiderte Draco ohne das der Junge auf dem Bett die Frage gestellt hatte. Doch diese Offenbahrung eines Teils seiner Vergangenheit und seiner starken Gefühle für seine Mutter bewiesen Dain endgültig, dass Draco ihn akzeptiert hatte. Glücklich lächelte er Draco und Harry an, als sein Zopf fertig war und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Wahrsagezimmer.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh man war das langweilig. Das hätte ja sogar ich gekonnt. Sage die Zukunft aus einer gezeichneten Linie vorraus. Das ich nicht lache. Mehr als sich was auszudenken kann man da ja nicht. Glaubt die wirklich, ihr habt das alles gesehen?" Dain konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass so etwas, was er schon immer als Mumpitz abgetan hatte, hier wirklich als Unterrichtsfach galt. Er ging mit Harry und Ron gerade zum Mittagessen und versuchte diese komische Trelawney gerade zu verstehen. Jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, warum die so strebsame Hermine dieses Fach gleich zu Anfang geschmissen hatte. Er würde dort auf keinen Fall wieder hingehen. Ihm brummte ja jetzt noch der Schädel.  
  
Der Kopfschmerz und sein vernebeltes Hirn waren es auch, die ihn daran zweifeln ließen, was er da vor sich im Gang sah. Die drei waren gerade um eine Ecke des Gangs gebogen, der zur Großen Halle führte, als sie einen ganzen Menschenauflauf sahen. Dazwischen glaubte Dain ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, doch erst als sie sich durch die Schüler nach vorn drängelten, wurde aus seiner Vermutung Gewissheit.  
  
"Kay!" Erfreut lief der bezopfte Junge auf seinen Bruder zu, welcher in der Mitte der Schüler vor einer Tür stand und diese zu öffnen versuchte. Doch der junge Mann reagierte nicht auf Dains Ruf und wandte sich der Tür auf der anderen Seite des Gangs zu. Sofort machten die Schüler ihm Platz um ihn ja nicht zu berühren.  
  
"Mist, wieder nichts.", fluchte der Blonde verhalten und wandte sich von der ebenfalls verschlossenen Tür ab. Erneut machten die Schüler Platz als Kay weiter ging und Dain blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher. Wieso sah er ihn nicht?  
  
"Er steht unter dem Täuschungsfluch. Hast du das schon vergessen.", meinte Harry, der neben ihn getreten war. Ja richtig. Aber müsste er ihn dann nicht sehen, da er doch kein Zauberer war? Nun vielleicht hatte Dumbledor um ihn zu schützen auch einen Fluch auf Dain gelegt, damit ihn ein vorbeikommender Muggel nicht hier sah.  
  
Dain folgte seinem Bruder und beobachtete ihn einige Sekunden. Er erinnerte sich, wie seltsam er sich in diesem scheinbar einsamen, alten Schloss vorgekommen war.  
  
Erneut rief er Kays Namen und dieses Mal kam es ihm so vor, als würde sein Bruder kurz zögern und lauschen. Doch er blieb nicht stehen. Vorsichtig ging Dain zu dem anderen Jungen und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Ein Erstarrungszauber hätte nicht wirkungsvoller sein können. Kay stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und schloss erschrocken die Augen. Dain grinste schelmisch. Er an Kays Stelle würde das ganze für einen Geist halten und schreiend davon rennen. Zum Glück hatte sich Kay besser unter Kontrolle und ehrlich gesagt hatte Dain auch keine Lust seinen Bruder länger zu erschrecken, als nötig. Also ging er um Kay herum, umarmte ihn sanft und warm und küsste ihn dann zärtlich auf den Mund. So erschrocken, wie Kay über die Hand auf seiner Schulter zuvor gewesen war, so schockiert war er jetzt auch über das Bild, welches sich ihm bot. Eine ganze Menge von jungen Menschen in seltsamen Umhängen, die zuvor noch nicht da gewesen waren, schauten ihn verwundert an und das Schloss war keine Ruine mehr, sondern richtig bewohnt. Das war unglaublich. Wo kam das alles her?  
  
Sein einziger Halt war Dain, und er klammerte sich fast schutzsuchend an seinen kleinen Bruder, bis dieser den Kuss abbrach.  
  
"Hi! Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüsterte der Bezopfte glücklich und lächelte den Neuankömmling erfreut an.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich durch!", erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Professor McGonagall, welche sich gefolgt von Snape durch die Schülertraube zwängte, um zu den beiden Muggeln zu gelangen. Dain ließ seinen Bruder soweit los, dass nicht jeder gleich auf andere Gedanke kam. Um seinetwillen hoffte er, dass die Schüler seinen Kuss mit Kay nur für stürmische, brüderliche Wiedersehensfreude halten würden. Er bereute es nicht und auch Kay hatte diese Begrüßung gebraucht, denn offensichtlich hatte sie auch bewirkt, dass sein Bruder von dem Täuschungsfluch befreit worden war, doch Dain wusste, wie wenig Kay es schätzte, wenn Fremde von ihrer Beziehung erfuhren. Und so verunsichert er jetzt noch war, Kay würde sich an diese Szene sicher erinnern und das würde nicht sehr erfreulich für den bezopften Jungen werden. Um sich abzulenken, wandte er sich den Lehrern und seiner Umgebung zu und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Snape mit einem genervten Nicht-noch-ein-Muggel- Blick meinte, sie müssten Dumbledore holen, damit er Kay von dem Fluch befreien könne.  
  
Dain wollte gerade alles aufklären, denn selbst die Schüler schienen noch nicht ganz mitbekommen zu haben, dass Kay sie schon sehen konnte, als sein Bruder ihm zuvor kam.  
  
"Dain, wer ist der grimmige Typ da. Sag bloß nicht, du hast schon wieder was angestellt. So wie der uns ankuckt, musst du ja wieder ne riesige Katastrophe fabriziert haben. Da ist man einmal nicht in deiner Nähe....!", seufzte Kay theatralisch und stockte dann verblüfft, als er die geschockten Gesichter aller Anwesenden auf sich spürte.  
  
"Du...du kannst uns sehen?", fragte McGonagall verunsichert und in allen anderen Gesichtern stand die selbe Frage.  
  
"Ähm...ja...ist das ein Problem.", wunderte sich Kay, bis ihm einfiel, dass er niemandem in dem Schloss gesehen hatte, bevor Dain ihn geküsst hatte. Selbst Dain war für ihn unsichtbar gewesen. Doch dann plötzlich waren diese ganzen Leute dagewesen. Wahrscheinlich standen sie schon sehr viel länger um ihn herum und nach der Reaktion der Frau zu schließen, erwartete sie, dass er sie noch immer nicht wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
"Dain?", wandte er sich an seinen Bruder und hoffte, für alles hier sofort eine Erklärung zu bekommen. Doch bevor dieser reagieren konnte, sprach die Frau wieder, immer noch etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Sie sind ein Zauberer? Mr. Walgher, warum haben Sie uns nicht gesagt, dass ihr Bruder zaubern kann?"  
  
Dain wollte potestieren, doch er kam wieder nicht zu Wort, denn eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Professor Dumbledore sprach an seiner Stelle: "Kay ist kein Zauberer, sondern ein Muggel genau wie Dain. Aber sie sind Geschwister mit einer innigen Verbindung und deswegen konnte Dain seinen Bruder mit einer Berührung von dem Täuschungsfluch befreien. Es besteht also wirklich kein Grund zur Aufregung. Sie sollten alle wieder in ihre Räume gehen, der Unterricht hat schon begonnen."  
  
Nach diesen Worten beeilten sich die Schüler, in ihre Klassenzimmer zu kommen und auch die beiden Professoren ließen Dumbledore und die beiden Brüder nach einigem Zögern allein. Harry hatte Dain noch zugeflüstert, dass sie sich in zwei Stunden am See mit Draco treffen würden und war dann mit Ron zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aufgebrochen.  
  
Jetzt standen Dain und Kay Hand in Hand allein vor dem Schulleiter.  
  
"Kay, es freut mich, dass du auch hier her gefunden hast. Dein Bruder hat uns schon seine Sicht der Ereignisse geschildert und mich würde nur noch interessieren, ob du etwas neues zu berichten hast, da du ja einige Tage länger unterwegs warst."  
  
Doch Kay konnte nur erzählen, das seine Verfolger etwas zahlreicher und hartnäckiger gewesen waren, weshalb er sich einige Zeit in einem größeren Dorf verstecken musste, um sie abzuschütteln. Dann hatte er auch etwas länger gebraucht um Hogwarts überhaupt auf Karten zu finden und deshalb war er so spät erst hier.  
  
Dumbledore gab sich damit zufrieden und entließ die zwei jungen Männer. Dain nutzte ihre momentane Einsamkeit um Kay erneut fest zu umarmen und verlangend zu küssen. Doch er wusste, dass sie das auf später verschieben mussten. Eine Erklärung dieser ganzen Situation hatte Vorrang. Also führte er seinen Bruder soweit durch das Schloss und die Ländereien, wie er sich auskannte und erzählte ihm während dessen alles, was bis jetzt geschehen war.  
  
****  
  
"Wow." Dain und Kay saßen am See und beobachteten den Kraken, der in der Mitte immer wieder einige Arme verspielt auftauchen ließ, als wolle er sie begrüßen. Kays 'Wow' bezog sich jedoch nicht nur auf das riesige Tier, sondern auch auf die unglaubliche Story, die sein Bruder ihm in den letzten zwei Stunden erzählt hatte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass das alles Wirklichkeit war. Doch er hatte ja den Kampfstil dieser Todesser gesehen und er zweifelte auch nicht an Dains Worten. Das war nur alles so unglaublich und fantastisch.  
  
"Ich fass es nicht, in was für ein Abenteuer du uns da wieder reingebracht hast.", meinte Kay zu dem nun im Gras liegenden Dain, doch es war kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme.  
  
"Ach es ist also wieder alles meine Schuld, ja.", regte sich Dain gespielt auf und zog Kay dann zu sich in das saftige grün. "Stimmt, es ist alles meine Schuld, aber bis jetzt bereue ich es überhaupt nicht. Ich war sogar mit im Unterricht und hab beim Zaubern zugesehen. Das ist alles atemberaubend."  
  
"Du bist auch atemberaubend.", flüsterte Kay und drehte sich zu dem bezopften Jungen, um an dessen Hals zu knabbern. Dain kicherte, presste ihn aber dennoch enger an sich und fuhr mit den Händen liebkosend über den muskulösen Rücken seines Geliebten. Kay schob sich auf den jüngeren und rieb sich verlangend an dessen Körper, was Dain ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem tiefen Kuss und sie pressten ihre erhitzten Körper noch enger aneinander.  
  
Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand, Dains Kopf ruckte in diese Richtung und sein Gesicht wurde knallrot. Kay reagierte nicht so erschrocken, denn er wusste, dass sie hier gut geschützt dalagen und nur jemand, der sie suchte, würde sie hier in der Bucht finden. Also konnten das nur Dains Freunde Harry und Draco sein und die wussten ja immerhin, dass Dain auf Jungs stand. Und jetzt wussten sie auch, mit wem er zusammen war. Alles kein Problem. Also ließ sich der dunkelblonde Junge nur entspannt neben seinen Bruder ins Gras rollen und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper. Klar hatte er etwas dagegen, wenn alle wusste, dass sie beide, noch dazu Brüder, zusammen waren. Aber nach Dains Erzählungen ging es den beiden Neuankömmlingen nicht anders. Auch der bezopfte Junge hatte sich von seinem Schreck erholt, nachdem er den blonden Slytherin und seinen Begleiter erkannt hatte und winkte die zwei nun zu sich. Ihn wunderte zwar das seltsame Verhalten Kays, doch dann fiel ihm ein, was er seinem Bruder über die beiden erzählt hatte und er verstand Kays Reaktion.  
  
"Wir wollten euch wirklich nicht stören, wo ihr euch doch seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen habt, aber es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, wenn wir einfach wieder umgekehrt wären. Hier draußen sind noch mehr Schüler unterwegs.", meinte Draco amüsiert und ließ sich ebenfalls in das Gras fallen.  
  
Harry folgte seinen Lover, ließ aber die Blicke nicht von den Brüdern und stellte dann auch die Frage, auf die alle gewartet hatten: "Also seid ihr zusammen...obwohl ihr Brüder seid?"  
  
Kay grinste Harry überlegen an und kuschelte sich dann wieder demonstrativ an seinen Dain. Dieser grinste etwas verlegen, nickte dann aber. Harry hatte ihnen keinen Vorwurf gemacht, er wollte sich wohl nur vergewissern.  
  
Für eine kurze Zeit schwiegen sie und auch Harry lehnte sich gegen den Slytherin, um es bequemer zu haben.  
  
Dain war es, der das Wort als erster ergriff: "Warum wollten wir uns eigentlich hier treffen?"  
  
Kay wurde etwas wachsamer und auch Harry rutschte unbehaglich hin und her, doch es war Draco, der sprach. Er hatte Kays Anwesenheit stillschweigend hingenommen und so meinte er ungerührt: "Wir wollen meinen Vater befreien."  
  
---------- So. Wieder ein Stück weiter. Irgendwie gefällt mir das Pitel nich so. Ich hatte noch ne ganze Menge mehr zwischen den Jungs geplant...aber irgendwie ging das dann doch nicht so. Aber zum Glück entwickelt sich diese Story genau so, wie ich das will...nicht so wie manche andere Storys. Jetzt sind Drac und Harry also endlich dabei, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Dann seid mal gespannt, wie das hier weiter geht. Ich bins nämlich auch!  
  
Ach und vergesst die Reviews nich! *fleh*  
  
Ciaoi Fly 


	7. VII

Hey mal wieder was von mir. Ich hab jetzt endlich, endlich die HP 2 DVD mit den extra-Szenen gesehen und frag mich immer wieder, warum sie die weggelassen haben. Und habt ihr den Kommentar von Dan gehört, wo er meinte, er und Tom kämen hinter der Kamera sehr gut klar!!!! AHA!!! *lol* Das ist wie in der Kinovorschau zu HP2, die vor ewigen Zeiten auf RTL lief. Wer das gesehen hat (Ich Blödie habs natürlich nich aufgenommen...*seufz*) Da sagt doch nicht etwa Dan, oder Tom..., dass es da gewisse Polaroids von ihm und Harry gibt. Es war vielleicht nicht unbedingt soooo gemeint, wie ich mir das vorstelle.... aber vielleicht.... *hach* *schwärm*  
  
Na egal... Jetzt zum eigentlichen Thema. Es sind nun wirklich die allerletzten Vorbereitungen und dann kanns im nächsten Pitel endlich losgehen.  
  
Vergesst Reviews nich!  
  
Muggelmagie  
  
VII.  
  
"Wir wollen meinen Vater befreien." Draco sagte diesen Satz so ungerührt, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen.  
  
"Wollten das nicht die Lehrer machen?", erwiderte Dain überrascht, doch eigentlich wusste er schon, was jetzt kam.  
  
Und er hatte Recht. Harry schüttelte an Dracos Stelle mit dem Kopf und zeigte damit auch, dass er mit dem Vorhaben seines Freundes völlig einverstanden war. "Sie wollten schon. Und sie sind auch fleißig am planen. Aber die Zeit vergeht und Lucius ist weiter gefangen. Voldemort kann sonst was mit ihm anstellen, bevor die Professoren etwas tun. Und das Ministerium hat heute eine Eule an Dumbledore geschickt, dass sie nicht mit dem Plan zur Rettung von Dracs Vater einverstanden sind. Für sie ist er nur ein Todesser, der die Gunst seines Herrn verloren hat. Sie sehen in ihm nicht einmal den Nutzen, den Dumbledore sieht. Wir würden viel mehr über den Lord erfahren, als durch Snapes vorsichtige Spionage, wenn wir Lucius hätten."  
  
"Und er ist immer noch mein Vater. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er unnötig länger gefangen bleibt. Wir wissen alles, was nötig ist, um ihn da rauszuholen und es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, noch länger zu zögern. Aber die Professoren tun überhaupt nichts. Selbst Onkel Severus hat mich auf später vertröstet. Wir können von Glück reden, dass Harry vorhin von der Eule vom Ministerium durch Zufall erfahren hat, sonst würden wir noch länger untätig warten.", führte Draco Harrys Worte fort.  
  
Dain nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und fragte dann: "Und wie können wir euch helfen? Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr uns mitnehmt, oder?"  
  
Draco machte eine verneinende Geste: "Ich habe Achtung vor dir und ich glaube schon, dass wir so etwas wie Freunde sind. Du und dein Bruder seid auf eine Art mächtig, die ich nicht verstehe. Aber ihr seid trotz allem nur Muggel. Ihr hattet Glück, dass ihr den Todessern entkommen seid ohne groß verletzt zu werden. Doch noch mal wird euch das sicher nicht gelingen. Wir können uns verteidigen und es wäre für uns nur eine Last, auch noch auf euch aufzupassen."  
  
"Aber...", wollte der bezopfte protestieren, doch sein Bruder unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Er hat Recht Dain. Wir hatten verdammtes Glück, dass wir das überlebt haben. Wir sollten es ihnen überlassen. Ich hab keine Lust, dich wieder aus irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten rauszuholen. Und dieses Mal ist es wirklich unnötig, uns in Gefahr zu bringen, weil wir eh nichts ausrichten können. Die beiden schon."  
  
"Na gut.", lenkte Dain ein, doch er wollte Draco und Harry wenigstens ein bisschen helfen.  
  
"Das kannst du auch. Wir brauchen eine Skizze des Hauses und dessen Inneren, soweit ihr euch daran erinnert und wir wissen auch nicht, wo das Versteck genau ist. Das müsst ihr uns zeigen.", erklärte Harry und holte eine Rolle Pergament, Schreibzeug und eine Karte von England hervor.  
  
Die beiden Brüder erfüllten die Wünsche der Zauberer so gut es ging und zuletzt erklärte Kay Draco noch einiges zu dem Lageplan des Hauses und der Bewachung, jedenfalls soweit er sich erinnerte.  
  
Dain und Harry kicherten plötzlich und die beiden Blonden blickten verwundert auf. Sie hatten gemeinsam vor der Skizze gesessen und sich gespannt darüber gebeugt, während sie leise taktische Pläne ausarbeiteten.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt wieder?", fragte Draco und strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann bemerkte er, dass Kay sich fast simultan ebenfalls durch die Haare fuhr und anscheinend nicht ganz wusste, was ihre beiden besseren Hälften an ihnen so witzig fanden. Irgendwie....  
  
"Ihr seid euch nur so verdammt ähnlich, das ist alles.", machte Harry und begann dann wieder zu kichern.  
  
Dain fasste sich ein wenig und ergänzte die Aussage des Gryffindor, da die beiden anderen noch immer nicht verstanden, was daran so komisch war.  
  
"Ihr seht zwar nicht gleich aus, aber ihr hattet gerade den gleichen konzentrierten Gesichtsaudruck und eure Gesten waren auch irgendwie immer ähnlich. Harry amüsiert allerdings mehr die Vorstellung, wie schockiert du, Draco, wärst, wenn dich früher jemand..."  
  
"Hey....Dain...nicht verraten." unterbrach Harry den bezopften gleichzeitig erschrocken und kichernd, doch Dain ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
"...mit einem Muggel verglichen hätte. Wir haben uns ausgemalt, was passieren würde, wenn du Kay früher begegnet wärst. Und du brauchst gar nicht so empört zu gucken. Ich kann mir deine Reaktion lebhaft vorstellen, denn Kay hatte bis vor kurzem für alles Übernatürliche nur abfällige Bemerkungen übrig. Er wäre wahrscheinlich wie du an die Decke gegangen, wenn er dich getroffen hätte, bevor er die Zauberei akzeptiert hat und ihm dann gesagt worden wäre, dass ein Zauberer wie du ihm ähnlich ist."  
  
Harry grinste noch immer etwas erheitert und auch Dain lächelte die beiden nicht sehr verzeihend an. Denen schien das Spaß zu machen, sich über ihre früheren Vorurteile lustig zu machen. Draco und Kay sahen sich an und erst dann wurde ihnen klar, was sie da taten und wie recht ihre Geliebten doch hatten. Bevor Draco mit Harry zusammen war und bevor Kay selbst Zauberei erlebt hatte, hätten sie sich sicher nicht besonders leiden können, und das war noch stark untertrieben. Doch gerade eben hatten sie vertraut neben einander gesessen, zusammen Pläne geschmiedet und nun blickten sie sich auch noch gegenseitig an, wie um ihre nächste Handlung abzusprechen. Draco und Kay waren sich genau so ähnlich, wie es Harry und Dain waren. Früher hätten sie das nie akzeptiert und wenn man jetzt daran dachte, war das wirklich zum Kichern.  
  
Auch der Slytherin und der Muggel lächelten nun. Allerdings nicht amüsiert, sondern verschlagen.  
  
"Uhh...ähm...was habt ihr jetzt wieder vor?", fragte Dain alarmiert und Harry beobachtete das ganze ebenfalls skeptisch.  
  
"Nun ihr habt vielleicht recht, aber das erlaubt euch noch lange nicht, über uns zu lachen. Das werdet ihr bitter bereuen." Und damit stürzten sich die beiden Blonden auf ihre Partner und begannen sie rücksichtslos durchzukitzeln. Dain und Harry wehrten sich verzweifelt und vergeblich und sie konnten nur japsend Luftholen und im Gras liegen bleiben.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich Kay und Draco ausgetobt und ließen sich auf die beiden erschöpften Opfer fallen.  
  
"Ihr habt noch was gemeinsam.", ließ sich Dain schwach vernehmen.  
  
"So was denn?", fragte Draco interessiert.  
  
"Euer Hang zur Grausamkeit.", vollendete Harry den Gedanken des Muggels und alle kicherten wieder.  
  
"Wie wahr." meinte Kay, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und begann Dain quälend langsam zu liebkosen. Dain stöhnte halb verlangend und halb frustriert auf und ein Blick zu Harry und Draco zeigte, dass auch der Slytherin begonnen hatte, seinen Geliebten ein wenig mehr zu foltern.  
  
Dann konzentrierte sich der braunhaarige Junge völlig auf seinen Bruder und dessen Hände und Lippen. Neckend und streichelnd fuhren diese seinen Körper entlang, bis Kay den jüngeren lang und innig küsste und sich anschließend an ihn gekuschelt ins Gras rollte. Dain wollte enttäuscht protestieren, als ihn ein frustriertes Stöhnen in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte und ihm bewusst machte, dass er beinah neben Harry und Draco mit Kay geschlafen hätte. Dain wurde rot bis zu den Haarwurzeln, doch ein Blick in das ebenfalls rote Gesicht des Gryffindor zeigte ihm, dass es nicht nur ihm egal gewesen wäre, wer noch anwesend war.  
  
Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd entspannte sich Dain wieder und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Heute Nacht hatte er Kay ganz allein für sich. Und auch die anderen schienen ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn sie alle lagen einige Minuten still da und genossen den spätsommerlichen Sonnenschein.  
  
"Wann wollt ihr eigentlich los?", unterbrach Kay nach 10 Minuten das Schweigen und holte sie alle wieder an den Ausgang des Treffens. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie alle diese Ablenkung gebraucht, denn das was Draco und Harry vorhatten, war mehr als gefährlich.  
  
"Ich denke morgen Nacht ist gut. Wir müssen noch einiges planen und wir brauchen einen Trank, der uns vor dem Schutzfluch um Voldemorts Haus bewahrt. Euch konnte er nichts anhaben, weil ihr keine magischen Fähigkeiten habt, die der Fluch bemerken konnte, doch wenn wir unvorbereitet zu der Villa kommen, erkennt der Fluch unsere Kräfte und verrät uns an den Lord. Gegen Muggel schützt er sich nicht, weil er sie unterschätzt, aber vor Zauberern nimmt er sich schon ein wenig in Acht.", erwiderte Draco und erhob sich.  
  
Auch die anderen drei standen auf, denn es war alles gesagt, was im Rahmen ihres Treffens möglich war. Den Rest mussten die Zauberer allein klären.  
  
Sie sammelten die Papiere auf und gingen dann gemeinsam zum Schloss zurück. Es war schon später, so dass nur noch wenige Schüler draußen waren und Draco musste sich noch nicht sofort von ihnen trennen. Erst in der Eingangshalle verließ Draco sie, weil er sich an den Trank setzen wollte. Dabei brauchte er Harry nicht und es wäre auch zu auffällig, wenn ein Gryffindor offen in den Slytherin-Räumen umherspazieren würde. Also nahm der bebrillte die beiden Muggel mit in den Gryffindor-Turm, wo sie sich noch eine Stunde mit Hermine und Ron unterhielten. Dann brach Harry zum Quidditch-Training auf und nahm einen begeisterten Dain und einen interessierten Kay mit sich.  
  
*****  
  
Nach dem Abendessen verzogen sich Dain und Kay in ihr nun gemeinsames Zimmer und Harry beschäftigte sich noch eine Weile mit seinen Hausaufgaben. Kurz nach 10 verschwand er unter einem Vorwand im Schlafraum und wartete, bis auch die anderen langsam eintrudelten und sich schlafen legten. Doch Harry konnte noch nicht schlafen. Er hatte noch etwas vor. Leise schlich er sich kurz nach Mitternacht unter seinem Tarnumhang aus dem Turm und wanderte lautlos zum Slytherin-Territorium. Das Passwort wusste er schon lange und so stellte die Rüstung vor dem Eingang keine nennenswerten Probleme dar. Der silber-grüne Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und verlassen und Harry schlich sich vorsichtig zu Dracos Zimmer. Er dankte Gott - oder Snape in dem Falle, obwohl man nach Harrys Meinung Dracos Onkel nicht unbedingt mit Gott gleichsetzen sollte - immer wieder dafür, dass Draco ein Einzelzimmer besaß, so dass sie sich ungestört treffen konnten.  
  
Jetzt klopfte er leise und trat dann ein. Draco saß im Schein von zwei grünen Kerzen auf dem Boden und beobachtete den Trank, der über einem magischen Feuer brodelte. Als der Gryffindor eintrat schaute der Blonde nur flüchtig auf, denn er wusste, dass es nur Harry wagte, um diese Zeit einfach bei ihm hereinzukommen.  
  
Der bebrillte junge Mann legte den Tarnumhang ab und setzte sich dann auf Dracos Bett.  
  
"Und wie weit ist er?"  
  
"Er muss noch 15 Minuten kochen und dann bis morgen Abend ziehen. Ich werd ihn umfüllen, so dass wir ihn mitnehmen können, denn er wirkt nur eine Stunde. Wir müssen ihn also kurz bevor wir in die Villa gehen trinken und dann haben wir eine Stunde Zeit, Dad zu befreien und heil rauszukommen.", meinte Draco, ohne von dem Feuer aufzublicken.  
  
"Jaja. Ich weiß. Und keine Heldentaten. Obwohl es die Gelegenheit wäre, Voldemort zu beseitigen." Auch dieses Mal schnitt Harry dieses Thema an. Sie hatten sich schon oft darüber unterhalten und Draco hatte Harry letztlich immer davon überzeugt, dass es zu gefährlich wäre, Voldemort im Alleingang besiegen zu wollen, doch Harry gab nicht auf.  
  
"Das wäre es sicherlich, wenn wir alle Lehrer und alle fähigen Siebtklässler mitnehmen würden. Aber du hast es damals im Wald doch gesehen. Selbst mit Dad kommen wir nicht gegen den Lord an und Dad wird auch noch geschwächt sein. Wir holen ihn da raus und basta."  
  
Geschlagen ließ sich Harry nach hinten in die Kissen fallen und grübelte ein bisschen. Draco hatte ja recht. Aber wenn er bedachte, wie viele Menschen Voldemort schon getötet hatte.... Ach das brachte doch alles nichts. Sie konnten ihn nicht allein besiegen und Dumbledore konnten sie von ihrer Aktion auch nicht unterrichten. Selbst wenn er sie beide gehen ließ, was Harry stark bezweifelte, würde er sie nicht begleiten können, ohne das Ministerium gegen sich aufzubringen. Und dann musste es ihnen ja auch erst mal gelingen Voldemort überhaupt zu besiegen. Er hatte sich schon so oft retten können. Wenn ihre Rettungsaktion nun scheiterte und Voldemort entkam, würde er den Standort wechseln und sie würden wieder nicht wissen, wo er steckte. Nein, es war besser nur Lucius da raus zu holen und zu hoffen, dass alles glatt ging. Sollte sich Voldemort dann woanders verstecken, wenn er merkte, dass sein Gefangener fehlte, war immerhin Lucius außer Gefahr.  
  
Draco hatte inzwischen das Feuer gelöscht, den Trank in zwei kleine Flaschen umgefüllt und auf den Tisch zum durchziehen gestellt. Jetzt senkte sich das Bett auf einer Seite und der Slytherin kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper seines Geliebten.  
  
"Was glaubst du, werden wir es schaffen?", fragte Harry leise mit geschlossenen Augen und lauschte Dracs Atemzügen.  
  
"Natürlich schaffen wir es. Wir sind mit die besten unseres Jahrgangs und wir haben öfter gegen den Lord gekämpft als manch anderer. Wir holen Dad da raus."  
  
Um sich und Harry Mut zu machen, schob sich der Blonde auf Harry und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sanft streichelten seine Finger durch die schwarzen Haare und er setzte dem anderen die Brille ab. Erneut küsste er seinen Gryffindor und dieser stöhnte wohlig in Dracos Mund. Harry betrachtete das im Kerzenlicht schimmernde Haar seines Geliebten und hielt sich dann wie ein Ertrinkender an ihm fest. Und so ähnlich fühlte er sich auch. Was sie tun würden, barg große Gefahren und ohne Drac würde Harry das alles nicht durchstehen.  
  
In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich, als würde am nächsten Morgen die Welt untergehen. (nein wie kitschig *kicher*) ****  
  
Auch Dain und Kay teilten sich ein Bett. Es war schon fast wieder morgen, als der braunhaarige plötzlich aufwachte. Er und Kay waren in einem Gewühl aus Laken, Kissen und Dains offenen Haaren verknotet, doch das waren sie gewöhnt und davon war der Junge sicherlich nicht wach geworden. Als er dem Herzschlag seines Bruders lauschte fand er endlich den Grund für sein Erwachen. Auch Kay schlief nicht mehr, sondern lag mit geöffneten Augen grübelnd in der Nacht.  
  
"Was ist?", flüsterte Dain verschlafen und lauschte weiterhin dem regelmäßigen Klopfen an seinem Ohr.  
  
"Ich überlege die ganze Zeit, was ich vergessen hab. Irgendwie hab ich ein schlechtes Gefühl, Draco und Harry zu Voldemorts Villa gehen zu lassen. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich irgendwas vergessen hab, aber es fällt mir einfach nicht ein."  
  
"Meinst du, wir sollten ihnen morgen folgen? Wir könnten aufpassen, dass ihnen nichts passiert, und wenn doch, könnten wir Hilfe holen.", schlug der jüngere vor, was auch Kay schon überlegt hatte.  
  
"Es wäre möglich. Mit ihren Besen sind die zwei zwar schneller, aber wir wissen wo sie sind und ich hab unser Motorrad bei meiner Flucht benutzt. Es steht jetzt in Hogsmead."  
  
Stimmt. Dain fiel ein, dass sie ihr Bike bei einer Wanderung immer einige Tage vorher zu ihrem Zielort brachten, mit dem Zug zurück nach London fuhren und dann zu Fuß losgingen. So konnten sie die zwei Wochen einfach nur wandern, mussten aber für den Rückweg keine Zeit einplanen, weil das Motorrad ja auf sie wartete und sie schneller nach Hause brachte. Ihre Tour war ja fast zu Ende gewesen und so war ihr Zielort nah genug, dass Kay ihn erreichen konnte. Dort hatte er sich auch vor seinen Verfolgern versteckt gehalten und war dann mit dem Bike in die Nähe von Hogwarts gekommen.  
  
Sie würden Draco und Harry also verfolgen können. Das mit dem Hilfe holen war schon schwieriger. "Wir ereichen so schnell niemanden, der ihnen auch wirklich helfen könnte. Wenn wir erst nach Hogwarts fahren wollen, ist es für sie zu spät. Wir könnten versuchen, ihnen selber zu helfen, aber ich halte das für keine gute Idee.", führte Kay seine Gedanken zu Ende.  
  
Doch auch nach einigem Überlegen fanden die zwei keine geeignete Lösung und irgendwann schliefen sie wieder ein.  
  
-------- So, kurz und schmerzlos. Der Anfang dieses Pitels hat zwar überhaupt keine richtige Handlung, aber ich wollte noch was reinbringen, damit sich auch Drac und Kay näher kommen... Ich bin mir nur nich sicher, ob mir das gelungen ist. Na egal. Jetzt sind jedenfalls alle Pläne gemacht und es kann endlich losgehen! *froi*  
  
Wartet schön brav aufs nächste Pitel. Tschü Fly 


	8. VIII

Hey! Ich mal wieder! Und dieses Mal geht es aber wirklich los! Ich hoffe es ist wenigstens etwas glaubwürdig! Lest schön!  
  
Oh und natürlich vielen Dank an meine Reviewer. Ihr seid Spitze, Klasse und eine echte Wucht....Ohne euch würde ich das nie schreiben (Na ja das stimmt jetzt nicht...aber n bissl schleimen wird man ja dürfen!  
  
Muggelmagie  
  
VIII.  
  
Um nicht aufzufallen nahmen die vier Jungs am nächsten Tag normal am Unterricht teil. Kay und Dain hatten am Morgen beschlossen, den beiden Zauberern nachts auch dann zu folgen, wenn sie keine Möglichkeit fanden, schnell Hilfe zu holen. Wenn Zauberer doch nur Handys benutzen würden, wie jeder normale Mensch. Andererseits hatten auch Dain und Kay nur eins mit. So konnten sie Hermine - die sich wahrscheinlich am ehesten damit auskannte - nicht einmal eines geben und sie Hilfe holen lassen. Ihnen musste also etwas anderes einfallen.  
  
Dain hatte sich also schon früh zusammen mit seinem Bruder in die Bibliothek geschlichen, doch auch dort hatten sie nichts gefunden. Nun saßen sie in magische Verwandlung und verfolgten den Unterricht, auch wenn sie in Gedanken immer noch an ihr Problem dachten.  
  
Harry und Draco hatten da weniger zu grübeln. Sie benahmen sich möglichst wie immer, auch wenn sie beide kribbelig auf ihren Stühlen saßen. Was sie tun würden, war gefährlich, aber sie konnten es dennoch kaum erwarten. Doch dass jetzt noch jemand auf sie aufmerksam wurde, konnten sie sich nicht leisten.  
  
Die nächste Stunde war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Lupin. Hier musste Draco nicht einmal seinen Unmut spielen. Der Werwolf war ihm genauso ein Dorn im Auge, wie Snape Harry nervte. Harry war angenehm überrascht gewesen, dass sie wieder bei Remus Unterricht hatten und freute sich auf jede Verteidigungs-Stunde. Aufgrund der Bedrohung durch Voldemort hatte Dumbledore diese Entscheidung getroffen und da niemand an Remus Talent zweifelte, hatten sich auch nur wenige Eltern quergestellt. Doch heute wurde Harry durch den Freund seines Vaters überrascht und zwar auf beunruhigende Weise.  
  
Dain und Kay hatten sich in die Nähe von Harry und seinen Freunden gesetzt und beobachteten interessiert den etwas klein geratenen Mann in seinem verschlissenen Umhang, der zur Tür herein kam und sich vor die Klasse stellte. Dieser Mann sah nicht sehr nach einem Professor aus. Doch er lächelte die beiden Muggel freundlich an und in seinen Augen sah man, welche Macht er wirklich unter seinem verschlissenen Äußeren versteckte.  
  
"Gut. Ihr habt ja in den letzten Jahren und auch die vergangenen Stunden bei mir eine ganze Menge darüber gelernt, wie ihr euch gegen Flüche und verschiedene magische Wesen verteidigen könnt. Doch wichtig ist nicht nur die Verteidigung. Manch mal befindet man sich in so einer Situation, dass man allein nicht dagegen ankommt. Dann ist es nicht feige, sondern sehr klug, Hilfe herbei zu rufen. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort", die meisten Schüler zuckten zusammen, "ist man allerdings nicht immer in einer großen Gruppe. Deshalb werde ich euch heute zeigen, wie man auch über weite Entfernungen Hilfe herbeiruft."  
  
Diese Ansprache erzeugte mehrere Reaktionen. Die meisten Schüler waren interessiert. Einige der Slytherins waren so überzeugt von sich, dass sie einen Hilferufzauber nur verachteten. Hermine und Ron redeten auf Harry ein, wie gut diese Idee doch war, wo er sich doch ständig allein in irgendeine Katastrophe manövrierte und manchmal keiner wusste, wo er steckte. Und Dain und Kay, sowie Harry und Draco sahen erst den Professor und dann ihren Geliebten irritiert und misstrauisch an. Harrys Blick schien zu sagen: Weiß er etwas? Will er uns so warnen, doch nichts zu unternehmen? Und Draco konnte nur unsicher mit dem Kopf schütteln. Wenn sie sie aufhalten wollten, würden die Lehrer doch nicht solche seltsamen Mittel ergreifen, oder? Sie würden die beiden Schüler doch zurechtweisen und einsperren, sollten sie ihren Plan kennen. Nein irgendwas war an Lupin seltsam, aber er wusste sicher nichts von ihrem Unternehmen. Zu diesem Schluss kam auch Harry und er sah es als bloßen Zufall an, dass sie gerade heute etwas so nützliches lernten. Sollte heute Nacht etwas schief gehen, konnten sie mit dem neuen Wissen immer noch Hilfe holen.  
  
Dain und Kay machten sich ganz andere Gedanken. Das war zu praktisch, um bloßer Zufall zu sein. Genau danach hatten sie überall gesucht und nun wurde es ihnen von Lupin auf einem silbernen Tablett geliefert. Und sein wissendes Lächeln in ihre Richtung ließ sie sich auch nicht besser fühlen. Doch da war immer noch ein Hacken. So nützlich der Spruch auch war, der jetzt gleich kommen würde, sie konnten noch lange nicht zaubern.  
  
"Also. Es ist ein relativ leichter Spruch, doch er braucht viel Energie und ihr solltet ihn innerhalb von 24 Stunden nur einmal anwenden, da ihr noch nicht sehr geübt darin seid. Die Worte für den Zauber lauten Helas securita. Übt sie ein bisschen und dann versucht ihr den Zauber einmal. Ihr müsst den Stab so schwingen.", Remus machte die verschlungene Bewegung vor und die Schüler imitierten sie einige Male.  
  
"Erst wenn alles stimmt, führt sich der Zauber von selbst aus und dieser Kristalltropfen erscheint." Der Professor sagte die Worte und schwang den Stab, bis ein gläserner, handtellergroßer Tropfen erschien und vor ihm in der Luft hing. Wenn ihr dann den Namen desjenigen sagt, den ihr um Hilfe bitten wollt, verschwindet der Kristall und taucht bei dem anderen wieder auf. Diese Person sieht dann in dem Tropfen, wo ihr euch befandet, als ihr ihn losgeschickt habt und er kann euch zu Hilfe eilen. Gut und jetzt probiert ihr es alle und schickt eure Kristalle zu anderen in diesem Raum."  
  
Die Schüler machten sich an die Arbeit und Lupin ging durch die Reihen, um da und dort die Bewegung des Zauberstabes oder die Worte noch einmal zu erklären. Dain und Kay beobachteten fasziniert die vereinzelt entstehenden Tropfen und fragten sich wieder einmal, wie das alles möglich war. Kay bemerkte, dass Harry seinen Tropfen zu Draco sandte und dieser aufmerksam beobachtete, wie genau der Kristall seine Herkunft beschrieb und wie er dann zerplatzte. Dracos Kristalltropfen war schon längst in seiner Tasche verschwunden. Immerhin fühlten alle die Erschöpfung nach dem Zauber und sollten er und Harry wirklich in der Nacht Hilfe brauchen, hatten sie den Tropfen schon.  
  
Fast alle waren nun mit ihrem Zauber beschäftigt, oder beobachteten andere Tropfen im Zimmer, so dass niemand Remus beachtete, der an den Tisch der beiden Muggel trat. Plötzlich schwebte ein glitzernder Tropfen zwischen den Jungs und sie sahen sich erschrocken um.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, was Harry und der junge Mr. Malfoy vorhaben, aber ich weiß, dass es etwas ist, was sie in Gefahr bringt. Und ihr zwei wisst offensichtlich Bescheid, so verzweifelt wie ihr heute in der Bibliothek herumgesucht habt. Ich werd euch oder die beiden Jungs nicht aufhalten. Es ist besser, wir wissen, dass sich Harry in Gefahr bringt und sind bereit ihm zu helfen, als dass wir ganz unvorbereitet und unwissend sind. Ich vermute, dass es um Dracos Vater geht, da ich weiß, dass Harry von dem Brief des Ministeriums erfahren hat. Ihr folgt den beiden ja sicherlich, nach euren Gesprächen heute morgen zu urteilen. Ich möchte, dass ihr Hilfe holt, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten sind. Ihr könnt dem Tropfen zwar nicht befehlen, wo er hin soll um Hilfe zu rufen, da euch die Fähigkeiten dazu fehlen, doch wenn ihr ihn in die Luft werft, kehrt er augenblicklich zu mir zurück und merkt sich den Weg. Das ist das einzige, was ihr als Muggel tun könnt."  
  
"Danke.", sagte Dain aufrichtig und nahm den Kristall ehrfürchtig in die Hand. Remus verschwand wieder von ihrem Tisch und wandte sich den anderen Schülern zu. Aber er hatte ihnen das gegeben, was sie gesucht hatten. Jetzt wussten sie, dass der heutige Unterrichtsstoff kein Zufall war und sie waren dankbar dafür. Doch sie hatten auch den letzten Satz des Professors verstanden. Sie als Muggel sollten nur Hilfe rufen, nichts selbst unternehmen....  
  
*****  
  
Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Kay und Dain von dem Motorrad stiegen und das letzte Stück zu Fuß gingen. Sie hatten sich noch von Harry und Draco verabschiedet und ihnen viel Glück gewünscht und waren dann zur Tarnung in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie sich dann vom Hogwartsgelände geschlichen und waren mit dem Bike in die Nähe der Villa gefahren. Sie wussten nicht, wann die beiden Siebtklässler aufbrechen wollten, doch sie waren mit ihren Besen wesentlich schneller als die beiden Muggel.  
  
Die Brüder schlichen sich bis zum Rand der Lichtung, auf der das düstere Haus stand und beobachteten es aufmerksam. Momentan war noch alles ruhig. Das konnte entweder heißen, dass die beiden Hogwartsschüler noch nicht da waren oder, dass sie noch unentdeckt durch die Villa schlichen. Als auch in der nächsten halben Stunde nichts geschah, wussten die zwei Wartenden nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollten. Draco und Harry würden doch sicher am Morgen zurück sein wollen um jeglichem Ärger in der Schule aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch dann mussten sie sich langsam mal beeilen und hier antanzen, sonst wurde aus der Befreiungsaktion nichts mehr. Drin sein konnten sie eigentlich noch nicht, denn dann hätten sie doch langsam wieder herauskommen müssen. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht.  
  
Kay hatte zusätzlich noch ganz andere Probleme. Er wusste genau, dass da noch was war, etwas wichtiges, was ihm aber partout nicht einfallen wollte. Es hatte etwas mit seiner Flucht vor den Todessern vor über einer Woche zu tun. Irgendetwas mit einem Fluch, der....  
  
"Dain...wir müssen Harry und Draco warnen. Sie wissen nicht, dass sie nicht wieder...." Plötzlich war es Kay wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen, doch er kam nicht weiter, weil aus dem Haus vor ihnen plötzlich unzählige wütende Rufe erschallten und überall grünes Licht aufleuchtete. Der Gryffindor und der Slytherin waren entdeckt worden!  
  
******  
  
Sie waren leicht in das Haus gekommen. Ihre Besen und den dritten für Dracos Vater hatten sie auf eine taschenfreundliche Größe verkleinert und eingesteckt, so dass sie sich zwar frei bewegen konnten, ihre Flucht aber ebenfalls gesichert war. Der Trank, den sie kurz vor dem Betreten der Villa getrunken hatten, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und erfolgreich den Schutzfluch abgewehrt. Unentdeckt schlichen sie nun durch die dunklen Gänge, der Richtung folgend, die Kay Draco erklärt hatte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie die Kerker fanden.  
  
Nirgendwo waren Wachen in Sicht und die beiden jungen Männer wunderten sich schon ein wenig über diesen Leichtsinn. Aber vielleicht war sich Voldemort seiner Sache auch einfach zu sicher. Leise schlichen sie die schweren Holztüren entlang und späten durch die kleinen Fenster. Die meisten Zellen waren leer, so dass Harry auch nicht in die Versuchung kam, irgend jemanden zusätzlich zu befreien. Draco wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie gefährlich eine solche zwar gutgemeinte aber leichtsinnige Aktion für ihre Pläne war. Sie konnten nur ihren Vater rausbringen und nicht auch noch auf andere Acht geben. Lucius war jetzt am wichtigsten.  
  
Draco war es dann auch, der seinen Vater in einem der kleinen Verließe entdeckte und er rief leise nach Harry, der auf seiner Seite schon zwei Türen weiter war. Gemeinsam sprachen sie den Alohomora-Zauber und das Schloss sprang auch sofort auf. Lauschend blieben sie noch einige Sekunden stehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass kein versteckter Zauber nun Alarm schlug. Doch alles blieb still, als sei das Haus verlassen. So unvorsichtig konnte doch nicht einmal der größenwahnsinnige Lord sein, oder?  
  
Vorsichtig und jeden Moment mit Fallen rechnend, schlichen die beiden in die Zelle, wobei Harry jedoch bei der Tür blieb um Wache zu halten. Draco ging zum anderen Ende des steinernen Gefängnisses, in dem ein blonder Haarschopf den Gefangenen verriet. Dieser rührte sich nicht, bis Draco sanft "Dad" flüsterte und eine blasse Hand auf den Rücken des Mannes legte.  
  
Lucius drehte sich erschrocken herum und blickte verstört in die ebenfalls grauen Augen seines Sohnes. Er war wach und angespannt, offensichtlich hatte er geplant, sich auf den unvorsichtigen Todesser zu stürzen, der da anscheinend allein zu ihm kam. Doch jetzt lösten sich die verkrampften Muskeln und das angriffslustige Funkeln wich einer völligen Verblüffung.  
  
"Draco, was machst du denn hier? Das ist gefährlich. Es kann jederzeit eine Wache kommen.", doch trotz seiner Warnung schloss er seinen Sohn erleichtert in die Arme. Er hatte ihn so lange vermisst.  
  
"Hey. Beeilt euch ein bisschen. Ich glaube da kommt wer.", unterbrach Harry die Wiedersehensfreude ungeduldig und Draco half seinem Vater auf die Füße.  
  
"Wir holen dich hier raus. Dumbledore wollte nichts unternehmen, weil er nach der Pfeife des Ministeriums tanzt, aber ich konnte nicht länger warten.", erklärte der Slytherin leise und brachte seinen geschwächten Vater zu Harry, der lauschend nach draußen blickte.  
  
"Wir sollten uns beeilen.", mahnte der bebrillte Junge und stützte den langhaarigen Blonden ebenfalls. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Zelle - Harry verschloss sie notdürftig um nicht so schnell Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen - und sie wanderten durch die dunklen Gänge weg von den Stimmen, die sich langsam genähert hatten. Selbst mit ihrem Verletzten als Hindernis begegneten sie niemandem und langsam wurde es ihnen unheimlich. So einfach konnte das doch gar nicht sein.  
  
Das ihr Gefühl sie nicht trog, bemerkten die drei auch schon wenige Minuten später. Sie hatten eine Treppe aus dem Keller nach oben gefunden und bewegten sich nun durch ein großes Wohnzimmer zu der Terrassentür. Draco öffnete das Glas mit einem Wink seines Stabes, doch als sie in die Freiheit treten wollten, nicht glaubend, dass es wirklich so einfach war, wurden sie von einer unsichtbaren Faust gepackt und zurück in das Zimmer geschleudert.  
  
Harry landete unsanft auf einem Tisch und richtete sich mit schmerzendem Kreuz und suchendem Blick stöhnend wieder auf. Draco rappelte sich ebenfalls gerade auf und Lucius war glücklicher Weise in einem Sessel gelandet, so dass er sich nicht noch mehr verletzt hatte. Was war das gerade gewesen? Harry wollte sich der Tür zuwenden um herauszufinden, was sie da aufgehalten hatte, als plötzlich die Tür gegen die Wand flog und mehrere Todesser ins Zimmer stürzten. Grünes Licht trat aus ihren Zauberstäben und traf Harry und die anderen beiden voll. Erneut wurden sie zurück auf Boden und auf Möbelstücke geschleudert und Harry verlor seinen Stab. Auch Draco hatte seinen nicht mehr, als Harry sich aufsetzte und einen Blick zu seinem Geliebten riskierte. Lucius lag benommen neben seinem Sohn und konnte sich nicht gegen die Todesser wehren, die ihn, Draco und auch den Gryffindor hochzerrten, magisch fesselten und auf das Sofa warfen.  
  
Dann wandte sich der momentane Anführer an einen seiner Mitstreiter und befahl Voldemort zu holen. Dieser stürzte aus dem Zimmer und die drei Gefangenen sahen sich beklommen an. Jetzt war alles aus.  
  
------- Perfekt für ein Ende, nicht war!!! Muahahaha!!!! *jubelschadenfrohimkreis* Ich wollte euch doch auch mal wieder nen echten Cliff vorsetzen! *g* Aber ich schreib bald weiter, keine Angst. Ich kann die drei doch nicht so hängen lassen!  
  
CU Fly 


	9. IX

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören leider immer noch nicht mir, obwohl ich das gern hätte!!! Ich muss sie mir allerdings noch öfter ausborgen .... *froi* Ich verdiene hiermit nix .... und das übliche blabla  
  
So dass ist jetzt der letzte Teil. Es kommt dann nur noch ein Epi! Ich hoffe, das Ende ist einigermaßen logisch.... *seufz*  
  
@Assassin: Hm.... das kommt in dem Kapitel hier eigentlich raus.... ja er weiß es, sonst wären es zu viele Zufälle. Die zwei sind offensichtlich nich so gut im geheim halten.... *g*  
  
Na dann lest mal schön und schreibt noch viele Reviews! Und ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir den Cliff vom letzten Pitel! *lol*  
  
Muggelmagie  
  
IX.  
  
Harry grübelte noch immer darüber nach, wieso sie nicht hatten fliehen können. Dieses Haus war wohl doch besser bewacht, als sie gedacht hatten. Wahrscheinlich war das sogar Absicht gewesen. Die scheinbare Leichtsinnigkeit der Todesser hatte sie in Sicherheit wiegen sollen, bis es zu spät war. Und nun saßen sie hier fest und würden bald ihrem größten Feind gegenüberstehen - wieder einmal. Was Harry jedoch wunderte, war, dass seine Narbe nicht brannte. Normalerweise spürte er die Anwesenheit des Lords doch schon auf weite Entfernung.  
  
Draco mühte sich indessen, trotz der Fesseln an den Tropfen heran zu kommen und Hilfe zu holen. Hier kamen sie sonst nicht mehr lebend raus. Doch einer der vermummten Wachen, die überall im Zimmer standen, bemerkte seine verstohlenen Bewegungen und ging auf den Blonden zu. Er packte den Jungen am Kragen und fuhr in die Tasche des dunklen Umhangs. Als seine Hand wieder erschien, hielt sie den Kristall und die Todesser lachten verächtlich.  
  
"Mit so einem kleinen Trick wollt ihr uns besiegen. Das ich nicht lache. Wer könnte euch schon helfen!" und damit zerbröselte der Anführer den Kristall mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes. Ihre letzte Hoffnung war dahin.  
  
Langsam wurden die vermummten Gestalten jedoch ungeduldig und der Anführer blickte immer wieder in den nun erleuchteten Korridor. Als der zuvor losgeschickte Gefolgsmann dann endlich zurückkehrte, war er allerdings allein.  
  
"Der Lord ist nicht in seinen Räumen. Nagini ist ebenfalls verschwunden, doch Wurmschwanz sagte, der Herr sei in einer wichtigen Mission unterwegs.", berichtete der Neuankömmling atemlos und er schien unter dem vernichtenden Blick des Anführers zu schrumpfen.  
  
Dieser drehte sich zu den drei, nun wesentlich erleichterter aussehenden Gefangenen um und meinte boshaft: "Freut euch nicht zu früh. Um euch zu töten brauchen wir den Herrn nicht. Macht euch bereit zu sterben."  
  
Die schwarzen Gestalten hoben alle ihre Zauberstäbe, doch keiner von ihnen kam zu einem tödlichen Fluch. Etwas flackerndes, helles sirrte über ihren Köpfen durch die Luft, streifte einige Vorhänge und Schränke und fiel in einer Ecke des Zimmers zu Boden. Dort wo der Gegenstand die Einrichtung berührt hatte, züngelten Flammen hoch und färbten das Zimmer bedrohlich rot. Auch in der Ecke, in der der Boomerang - denn nichts anderes war da gerade durch die offene Terrassentür hereingeflogen - gelandet war, entstand augenblicklich ein Feuer, welches sich schnell ausbreitete und sich mit den weiteren Brandherden zu vereinen suchte. Die Todesser vergaßen kurz ihre Gefangenen und waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Feuer zu löschen. Niemand von ihnen sah die zwei Gestalten, die geduckt durch die Tür in die Stube eindrangen und eilig Harrys Zauberstab zu dessen Besitzer zurück brachten. Der bebrillte Junge befreite sich und die beiden Malfoys eilig von den Magiefesseln und folgte den Muggelbrüdern dann zu der Tür zur Freiheit.  
  
"Wartet! Wir können da nicht durch. Irgendein Zauber verhindert....", wandte Draco alarmiert ein, doch Kay unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Das wissen wir. Als ich letzte Woche geflohen bin, hörte ich wie die Todesser sagten, dass ich eh nicht entkommen könne, weil der Zauber Clozeda para jeden Magier in dem Haus gefangen hält, bis er nicht den Gegenzauber gesprochen hat. Ich hatte es vergessen, weil ich ja einfach rauskam, ohne das etwas passiert ist. Aber ihr mit euren magischen Kräften wurdet erkannt und aufgehalten. Das ist mir aber erst zu spät wieder eingefallen, um euch noch zu warnen."  
  
"Aber wir kennen den Gegenzauber nicht!", flüsterte Lucius gehetzt, denn die Todesser hatten mittlerweile die Feuer gelöscht und zauberten gerade den Rauch fort. Schon bald würden sie sie entdecken.  
  
"Doch. Ich hab ihn in einem der Bücher im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gelesen. Der Zauber klang so komisch, dass ich mir ihn und den Gegenzauber auch gemerkt hat. Sagt Opara restora und tippt gegen die unsichtbare Mauer, dann könnt ihr auch raus.", damit trat Dain gefolgt von Kay auf die Terrasse und Harry sprach eilig den Spruch und berührte mit dem Stab dabei die Barriere. Er konnte beinahe spüren, wie sie in sich zusammen fiel und die drei Zauberer eilten aus dem Haus und zum Wald. Draco griff in seine Tasche, doch die beiden Besen befanden sich nicht mehr darin. Als der Todesser ihm den Kristall abgenommen hatte, mussten die Besen unbemerkt aus seinem Umhang gefallen sein. Das bedeutete, dass sie nicht fliehen konnten.  
  
"Harry, die Besen sind weg. Bring wenigstens du dich in Sicherheit.", rief der Blonde seinem Freund zu, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich um, um einen Fluch gegen die Verfolger zu schmettern. Schmerzensschreie kündigten an, dass der Gryffindor getroffen hatte und auch Kays Boomerang, der immer wieder nach hinten durch die Luft sirrte, dezimierte ihre Verfolger oder zumindest deren Zauberstäbe. Aber es waren immer noch zu viele und sie hatten kein Transportmittel. Zu Fuß kam Lucius nicht weit und auch Draco und Harry waren etwas verletzt worden, als sie gefangen genommen worden waren. Auch die Holzwaffe des dunkelblonden Muggels wurde kurze Zeit später vernichtet und nun waren sie fast schutzlos. Der Waldrand war noch immer weit entfernt. Es war aussichtslos.  
  
"Runter!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme. Doch sie kam nicht von hinten, sondern aus dem Wald vor ihnen, auf den sie zusteuerten. Dain und Kay zögerten nicht dem Befehl Folge zu leisten und so fielen auch die drei Zauberer ins Gras. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn mehrere leuchtende Strahlen zuckten Momente später über ihre Köpfe hinweg und fällten die erste Reihe von Todessern. Weitere Strahlen folgten und der Vormarsch der Verfolger geriet ins Stocken, da sie sich nun gegen die unsichtbaren Angreifer verteidigen mussten, die zwischen den Bäumen nur ein undeutliches Ziel boten. Die fünf Flüchtlinge sprangen wieder auf und liefen geduckt zum Waldrand, noch immer geschützt durch das Kreuzfeuer aus hellen Fluchstrahlen. Als sie in die Deckung der Bäume traten, wurde es augenblicklich unnatürlich still um sie und die Männer sahen sich verwirrt um. Doch da trat Albus Dumbledore gefolgt von Professor Snape, Lupin und McGonagall aus dem Schatten. Auch einige andere Lehrer waren anwesend und jeder der fünf wurde wortlos und eilig auf einen Besen gezogen. Dain und Kay hielten sich unsicher an Remus und Snape fest, als sich die Besen in die Luft erhoben und - noch immer in diese gespenstische Stille getaucht - Richtung Hogwarts davonbrausten.  
  
*****  
  
Es begann gerade zu dämmern, als die Lehrer ihre Besen landeten und ihre Passagiere absetzten. Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen bewegten sich Dain und Kay unsicher zu Draco und Harry hinüber, denn sie konnten sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was jetzt kommen würde. Und das Donnerwetter ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.  
  
"Draco, Potter, für wen haltet ihr euch eigentlich, dass ihr so etwas verrücktes tut, ohne auch nur irgend wem Bescheid zu geben. Draco wie kannst du es wagen, dich über mein Wort zu stellen und was dich angeht Potter ...", doch weiter kam Snape mit seinem Gezeter nicht, da der Schulleiter ihm besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
"Es ist gut Severus. Wir wussten doch alle, dass sich Draco nicht lange damit abfinden würde, seinen Vater in Gefangenschaft zu lassen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden hier etwas unternommen hätten. Und wir alle wussten, dass Fuge einer Befreiung Lucius nie zugestimmt hätte. So war es vielleicht sogar am besten."  
  
"Aber Voldemort ist jetzt gewarnt. Wir kannten sein Versteck und haben die Chance nicht genutzt, ihn zu vernichten.... Jetzt wechselt er wieder sein Versteck und wir wissen nicht mehr wo er ist ... Das war seit langem unsere beste Möglichkeit zu siegen.", regte sich Snape noch immer auf und funkelte die Anwesenden wütend an.  
  
"Der Lord war so wieso nicht da.", traute sich da Harry einzuwerfen und Dumbledore nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Richtig. Wenn Voldemort in dem Haus gewesen wäre hätte es mehr als Remus Schutzbann gebraucht, um unser Entkommen zu sichern. Finden wir uns damit ab, dass wir nicht mehr tun konnten. Immerhin ist Lucius jetzt wieder frei."  
  
Also das war dieses geräuschschluckende Etwas gewesen, in dem sie geflogen waren, ein Schutzbann. Jetzt verstand Dain und seine Achtung vor Remus stieg noch um einiges. Er und Kay hatten sich bis jetzt vorsichtshalber im Hintergrund gehalten, um dem Gewitter zu entgehen, was der Zaubertranklehrer veranstaltete. Doch jetzt lenkte der Schulleiter die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.  
  
"Was ihr, Harry und Draco getan habt war allerdings wirklich sehr leichtsinnig. Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass Dain und Kay euch gefolgt sind und von Remus den Rufkristall bekommen hatten. Sonst hätten wir wirklich nicht helfen können, da wir ja nicht wussten, wann ihr eure Rettungsaktion nun genau startet. Und ihr beide", damit blickte er die Brüder an, "seid wirklich mächtiger, als selbst ich gedacht hätte. Nicht nur, dass ihr unsere zwei Abenteurer beschattet habt, ihr habt auch durch das Feuer und die Verwirrung danach genug Zeit gewonnen, damit noch jemand zu retten war, als wir ankamen. Ich muss sagen, etwas derartiges hätte ich von Muggeln, egal wie mutig, nicht erwartet. Ihr seid Harry und Draco wirklich sehr ähnlich."  
  
Der Bezopfte lächelte etwas schüchtern und Kay grinste offen bei dem letzten Satz. Oh ja, dass hatten sie auch schon bemerkt.  
  
Offensichtlich hatte sich sogar Snape mit der Situation abgefunden und die Lehrer waren alle einverstanden, nach drinnen zu gehen und noch ein Weilchen zu schlafen, bevor der Schultag begann. Harry, Draco und sein Vater, sowie Kay und Dain wurden auf die Krankenstation verfrachtet und ruhten sich dort bis zum Frühstück aus.  
  
*****  
  
Lucius lag erschöpft in seinem Bett und schlief, da er durch die Gefangenschaft ja am schlimmsten verletzt gewesen war. Madam Pomfrey hatte die vier Freunde allein gelassen und so nutzten diese die Zeit, um die letzten Stunden noch einmal auszuwerten. Harry und Draco lagen zusammengekuschelt auf einem der Betten und die beiden Brüder saßen aneinandergelehnt auf dem Bett daneben, jeder mit einer heißen Schokolade in der Hand.  
  
Kay hatte Dain über den Fluch aufgeklärt, der die Zauberer dann ja gehindert hatte, zu fliehen und Dain war eingefallen, dass er diesen Zauber kannte. Dann hatten sie den Kristall zu Remus geschickt, konnten aber nicht auf Hilfe warten, da die drei anderen sonst tot gewesen wären, wenn die Lehrer eintrafen. Also hatte Dain seinen Boomerang in Brand gesetzt, durch die Terrassentür geworfen und sie waren dem Geschoss gefolgt und hatten Draco und die anderen befreit.  
  
Jetzt erklärte sich für die beiden Hogwartsschüler auch die seltsame Unterrichtsstunde von Lupin, die so passend erschien.  
  
"Ich frage mich nur, warum keiner gefragt hat, dass du mich begleitet hast, Harry.", meinte Draco verwundert. In der Tat hatte sich nicht einmal Snape gewundert, dass die angeblichen Erzfeinde Lucius zusammen befreit hatten.  
  
Kay zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lupin hat im Unterricht auch von eurem Unternehmen geredet, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass ihr zusammen kämpft. Ich denke zumindest Remus und Dumbledore wissen von eurer Beziehung ..."  
  
"Ja und spätestens jetzt weiß es auch sein Onkel!", stöhnte Harry gequält und zeigte hinter sich auf Draco, als wäre dieser Schuld an allem.  
  
"Hey sieh es mal so, er wird dich jetzt sicher nicht mehr so triezen.", versuchte der Slytherin ihn zu trösten.  
  
"Na hoffentlich sieht dein Vater das auch so!", fürchtete der schwarzhaarige Junge, doch Draco antwortete gar nicht erst und fuhr seinem Geliebten nur zärtlich durchs Haar. Natürlich würde Lucius es akzeptieren.  
  
Es gab nicht mehr viel zu bereden und so kuschelte sich jeder an seinen Lover und irgendwann schliefen die vier dann doch ein.  
  
-------- Fast färtig. Eigentlich kommt nur noch der seeeehr kurze Epilog. Wer ne Idee hat, was ich noch hier zu schreiben soll, oder Fragen hat, die noch nich beantwortet wurden, der muss sich melden. Mal sehen, was der Epilog so hergibt.  
  
Tschü Fly 


	10. X Epilog

So und hier is der Epi und damit das definitiv letzte Pitel hierzu! Ich bedanke mich ganz doll bei allen Reviewern, dass ihr nich die Geduld verloren habt und mir so viele Comments geschreibselt habt! Dankedankedanke! Es tut echt die Reviews zu lesen, wo ich doch tagtäglich zur Uni muss, wo ich partou keine meiner Freundinnen für Slash-Storys oder H/D Fics begeistern kann. Da fühlt man sich immer so einsam! Aber eure Comments machen das wieder wett! Danke! *Alleeinmaldurchknuddel*  
  
Oh aber wo wir grad bei sind! Müssen Drabble 100 Wörter haben?....ich hab das grad vorhin bei wem gelesen.....  
  
Und was zum Teufel ist ne Mary Sue????... Die kommt nicht in den Büchern vor, das weiß ich hundert pro... ist das nur ne Bezeichnung für nen totalen OOC-Chara????  
  
Na egal... Genug geplaudert. Lest erst mal und der Rest kommt dann.  
  
Muggelmagie  
  
Epilog  
  
Dain und Kay blieben noch eine weitere Woche in Hogwarts, da Dumbledore versprochen hatte, das Problem mit ihrer Schule zu lösen, denn die Ferien waren schon seit zehn Tagen vorbei. Doch das Ministerium war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, was sie nun mit diesen beiden Muggeln anfangen sollten, und solange keine Einigung erzielt wurde, mussten die Brüder noch an der Zaubererschule bleiben. Nicht dass sie sehr enttäuscht darüber waren. Im Gegenteil.  
  
Sie verbrachten die ganze Woche im Unterricht und staunten immer wieder Bauklötze über simpelste Tricks, so dass sich Draco und Harry ständig über die beiden amüsierten. Doch es war freundschaftlicher Spot. Nach jener Nacht vertraute Draco den beiden Nichtmagiern bedingungslos, denn immerhin hatten sie ihm und seinem Vater, sowie seinem Geliebten das Leben gerettet. Lucius war nicht sehr erstaunt über die Eröffnung, dass Harry mit seinem Sohn zusammen war, denn er hatte sich bei der Flucht schon so seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht. Snape brauchte etwas länger, um über diesen Schock hinweg zu kommen und seit ihm - rein zufällig natürlich - heraus rutschte, warum Harry seinem angeblich zweitschlimmsten Feind bei der Rettung dessen Vaters geholfen hatte, hatte es auch keinen Zweck mehr, ihre Beziehung zu verstecken.  
  
Also konnte Draco ganz offen mit Harry und den Brüdern diese letzte Woche genießen, auch wenn er sich standhaft weigerte, mit Ron und Hermine Freundschaft zu schließen. Worüber diese beiden auch nicht gerade traurig waren. Dain und Kay erlebten sogar noch das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison - Ravenclaw gegen Huffelpuff - und dann war auch schon das Wochenende gekommen. Dumledore hatte gesagt, dass das Ministerium bis dahin seine Entscheidung bezüglich ihrer Erinnerungen fällen würde und so warteten die beiden am Sontag abend gespannt auf das Ergebnis. Sie spielten mit Draco und Harry gerade eine Partie Zaubererschach in der großen Halle, als Dumbledore und Remus Lupin an sie herantraten.  
  
"Es ist alles vorbereitet, damit ihr nach Hause könnt. Die Kutsche nach Hogsmeade steht bereit. Euer Motorrad werden wir euch dann nachschicken.", meinte Dumbledore und vermied es mit Absicht, die offensichtliche Frage zu beantworten.  
  
Doch Dain hielt es nicht aus: "Und, werden wir uns erinnern dürfen?"  
  
Remus lächelte warm und nickte, hob aber die Hand um die Jubelrufe aller vier zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Das Ministerium gestattet euch aufgrund eurer mutigen Taten in Bezug auf Lucius Rettung..."  
  
"Ach haben sie endlich eingesehen, dass Dad doch von Nutzen ist, jetzt wo sie ihn nicht mehr retten brauchen...", flüsterte Draco etwas verärgert, wurde durch einen Rippenstoß von Harry aber wieder zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
"Na jedenfalls dürft ihr eure Erinnerungen behalten unter einer Bedingung.", fuhr der Professor für Verteidigung ungerührt fort und machte dann eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, in der die vier Jungs ihn gespannt anblickten.  
  
"Ich werde euch mit einem Antisprechfluch belegen, der verhindert, dass ihr euer Wissen über unsere Welt an Muggel weitergebt. Ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht tun würdet, jedenfalls nicht wissentlich. Aber es kann sein, dass euch manchmal etwas heraus rutschen würde und dass möchte das Ministerium verhindern. Ihr könnt euch über die Geschehnisse miteinander immer unterhalten, solange kein Muggel zuhört. Auch mit jedem Zauberer könnt ihr darüber sprechen, obwohl ich euch warnen möchte, das zu tun, denn es gibt jede Menge Voldemortanhänger, die sich an euch rächen wollen, für eure Rolle bei Lucius Befreiung. Bewahrt euer Geheimnis also lieber für euch. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?", erklärte Lupin weiter.  
  
Kay nickte, denn das war schon mehr, als sie erwartet hatten. Doch Dain musste noch etwas loswerden: "Können wir wieder hierher zurück kommen. Sagen wir mal zum nächsten Quidditch-Spiel, oder über Weihnachten. Ich meine ..." Dain und Kay waren ja Weisen und sie verstanden sich mit Draco und Harry viel zu gut um nicht schon utopische Pläne für ein gemeinsames Weihnachten gemacht zu haben. Und Harry hatte immer wieder betont, wie gern er sie bei seinem nächsten Spiel dabei haben wollte. Vielleicht war es ja doch ...  
  
"Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du so was fragst. Nun Minister Fuge hat mit keinem Wort den Täuschungsfluch erwähnt, der ja von euch genommen ist und ich habe es auch tunlichst vermieden, ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Es steht euren weiteren Besuchen also nichts im Wege. Und da ihr es ja so wieso niemandem berichten könnt, werden sie es euch sicher auch nicht verbieten. Ihr seid jederzeit willkommen.", lächelte der Schulleiter fröhlich in die Runde und alle waren begeistert.  
  
Remus sprach den Antisprechzauber aus und die vier verabschiedeten sich noch voneinander. Es war ein weiter Weg bis nach London und immerhin mussten Dain und Kay am nächsten Tag wieder in die langweilige Muggelschule. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran gähnte Dain und kuschelte sich in dem Zugabteil an seinen geliebten Bruder.  
  
"Wir können über den Zauber eigentlich sogar froh sein, denn sonst könnte ich nicht garantieren, dass ich Mrs. Arsdmuir morgen nicht mit irgend einem Kommentar über ihre fehlenden Zauberkräfte schocke.", murmelte der bezopfte und schlief dann in Kays Schoß ein. Dieser konnte nur lächeln. Oh ja, auch er sehnte sich schon jetzt wieder nach dieser fantastischen Welt zurück. Sie hatte auch schlechte Seiten und barg viele Gefahren und Dunkelheit, doch der weitaus größere Teil war einfach nur faszinierend.  
  
----- So, endgültig färtig. Wow! Bin ich nicht gut. Ich hoffe, es hat euch allen bis zum Ende gefallen. Ich glaub, ich wär auch gern an Dains und Kays Stelle. Als Muggel in Hogwarts. *G* Eigentlich gehört an das Ende ja noch n bissl lime, denn die Jungs haben es sich eigentlich echt verdient, aber wer's vermisst, kann sich das ganze ja dazu denken. Ich tu's auch! *eg*  
  
Ich hab schon wieder ne neue Idee für ne Story. Diesmal wird es wirklich nur ne Harry/Drac ohne Originalcharas, dafür aber mit nem seeehr ungewöhnlichen Harry und viel lemon....ja ich trau mich mal....hoff ich  
  
Oh: @Matjes: Sirius hatte keinen Platz mehr, ich hab ihn ja auch vorher nie erwähnt. Aber alles was Remus absegnet, findet auch Siri gut! *kleinen Wink zu Siris und Remis Beziehung geb!* *lol*  
  
Also bis zum nächsten mal und vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews!!!! Ohne euch Reviewer wär ich nix! *schmeichelschleim* (Ich will euch doch zu meiner nächsten Story mitschleifen!!!!)  
  
So jetzt wird ich noch mal kucken, ob ich das Pitel zu meiner neuen Story find! Ich weiß, das es irgendwo war, bevor mein Daddy den neuen PC aufgebaut hat..... Na dann frohes suchen!  
  
Ciaoi Fly 


End file.
